The Dancer and The Dj
by freak-gleek-kidd
Summary: Brittany told Santana to go to New York because she knew it was what it was best for her. But, what Brittany didn't intend was for Santana to meet a beautiful DJ who would teach her how to live without the blonde. Will Britt get her Santi back or will Santana finally move on like Brittany told her to? This is a Brittana fic based off of what happened in "Diva". T for now.
1. Me and You Against The Music

AN: Alright, I had this idea watching the new episode when Britt mentioned how Santana would find the girl of her dreams in New York, and so I decided to try and play this thought out. Brittana is endgame, along with side Faberry. And maybe something with Kurt, who knows. This will be partially Santana/OC until Britt graduates, so don't hate me, kay?

Well here goes nothing.

Glee belongs to RIB and fox.

_singing is italiced son._

* * *

Santana had spent two weeks in New York and she'd already taken a great liking to the city. So far she'd gotten lost but that was her plan mostly. Find herself in New York by getting lost. And try and find a job. Her mom's money could keep her going for a while, but that would run out eventually. It was on her second week that she'd meet someone that would change her life from here on out.

Santana had just stepped of the subway when music hit her ears. She had become used to the street performers in the city, but there was something different about this. It was a heavy techno beat mixed with a song she had heard on the radio a few times. Following her ears Santana wandered towards the music. As she turned the corner the music got louder until she came upon a small crowd of people. Standing behind a makeshift soundboard stood a tall lean brunette. She was focused on the table in front of her, seemingly oblivious to the crowd around her. Her hands moved around gracefully and Santana felt herself drawn in closer by the music. It was then she noticed that everyone around her was swaying slightly or nodding their heads to the beat. They were all enraptured by the dj's sounds.

As she got closer Santana noticed the small smile on the older girls face. This girl had to be at least 20, maybe 21. And from what she could hear, she was good. Really really good. It was then the song transitioned to a song she knew well. It was a remix but Santana couldn't help but smile as the memories regarding this song sent her back to high school. Subconciously Santana licked her lips and began to sing along with the girls music.

_All my people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner take it down!_

_It's me against the music_

_Uh uh_

_It's just me_

_Yeah, C'mon_

_Hey Britney? Are you ready?_

It was kind of strange for Santana singing this song without Brittany, but it felt to good to stop. She started moving to the heavy bass the girl was adding to the song, losing herself in the music.

_No one cares_

_It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_

_To hell with stares_

_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_

_No one's there_

_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_

_Tonight I'm here_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

_In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wantin' more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

Santana hadn't realized that she was singing loudly now and moving to the beat, causing a few people to back up from her and watch as she and and the dj continued to spin. The dj, was still oblivious.

_So how would you like a friendly competition_

_Let's take on the song_

_It's you and me baby, we're the music_

_Time to party all night long_

_We're almost there_

_I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain_

_My soul is bare_

_My hips are movin' at a rapid pace_

_Baby feel it burn_

_From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins_

_And now it's your turn_

_Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

_In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wantin' more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

Santana was now full out belting out the song, singing both parts without a care in the world. She was lost in the music and she let it work her body, spinning her and twirling her as it pleased. She hadn't felt like this since she was actually in glee club. She Missed this feeling.

_Get on the floor, baby lose control_

_Just work your body and let it go_

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

_Hey Britney_

_We can dance all night long_

It was then the dj noticed the Latina dancing to her music. The dj's smile widened a bit as she slid one headphone back so she could hear the girl over her loud speakers. Her eyes widened as the girls powerful pipes hit her. Whoa. This girl was incredible. And the way she moved…Damn. The dj's eyes were glued to the dancing girl, along with the even lbigger crowd they had drawn. The dj quickly slid her headphone back into place to try and give the girl her full attention musically. Her smile widened as the girl kept up easily, dancing faster and faster. This girl was good.

_Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control_

_Come over here I got somethin' to show ya_

_Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul_

_If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got_

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_

_C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

_Get on the floor, baby lose control_

_Just work your body and let it go_

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

_Hey Britney_

_We can dance all night long_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wantin' more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_

_C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance_

_All my people round and round, party all night long_

_C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

When the song ended Santana was out of breath. She'd poured her heart into that performance and she blushed slightly as the crowd around herself and the dj-girl clapped ecstatically. Several people placed money in the case sitting in front of the dj's table and she thanked them as a few people told Santana how good she was. Santana just smiled and thanked them, deciding not to be a total diva in front of these randoms. She was Santana Lopez. Of Course that impromptu performance was banging. The dj was quickly unplugging her equipment as the crowd dispersed. Turning towards her, Santana walked over.

"That was a really good beat you were spinnin'." The girl stiffened before turning around, standing up straight. _Holy shit, _Santana thought_, this girl is majorly tall. Britt would feel short next to her. _With long blonde-brown hair that hung just a bit past her medium sized breast the girl quirked an eyebrow up. She had her huge headphones around her neck and had placed a weathered black Zoo York flat bill on her head.

"You've got guts to join in on someone else's performance. You must be new. Well, at least you didn't suck. You actually made me a few extra bucks, so I guess thanks for that." Santana's eyes widened. No One talked to her like that, but before she could cut this stranger down with her vicious words, the girl had turned back to the make shift table and bent over. Santana's eyes were immediately drawn to a very nice ass enclosed in baggy guy jeans that were slung quite low on the tall girls waist, that exposed a cute pair of Joe Boxer's. Santana felt her mouth go dry. The hell? This girl had left her speechless. An occurrence that had never happened to Santana. Standing back up the girl turned and sighed. "Still here? What, do you want some of the money? Here take it. I don't give a rat's ass. But you should probably split before those cops over there decide they want to move us. They don't take to kindly to permit less bohemians and their Esmeralda look-a-like gypsy girls." Santana's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see two NYPD uniforms start moving their way. Santana turned back to the girl, but caught only a glimpse of her back as the girl shrugged on a backpack and started booking it towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait the hell up!" Santana grabbed the box of money the girl had left behind and sprinted after her. She barely caught up to her, she moved fast for a person with at least 20lbs of equipment on her back. When she finally reached her Santana grabbed the back of her hoodie and pulled hard, whipping the girl around.

"What the hell! Seriously, Shorty, you are Still following me? Are you like a crazy stalker? Take the money and go!" Santana shook her head vigorously, shoving the box into the girls hands.

"I'm not stalking you asshole, I wanted to give you back your money. Santana Lopez doesn't take charity." The taller girls eyes widen as she watched the small Latina start to walk away. _Oh what am I doing? _

"Hey, do you…do you wanna sing with me again?" Santana stopped in her tracks, turning slightly, and cocking her eyebrow confidently. The brunette froze. This girl really was beautiful. And that ass….

"Maybe. Where?" The dj-girl shrugged.

"Same place, same time?" Santana nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you there." The girl nodded and smiled fully, a crooked smile that made Santana's heart skip slightly, something it hadn't done since...

"Yes you will, Santana Lopez." The girl began to walk off and Santana realized she didn't even know her name.

"Wait! What's your name, dj-girl?" The girl chuckled, turning a bit; hands stuffed in her jeans pockets.

"It's Ren. Ren McWolfen." Santana smiled softly. The strange name fit this beautiful girl in front of her.

"See you tomorrow, Ren." With a nod Ren walked off, slipped her headphones on and disappeared down an alleyway as Santana got a text from Rachel asking where she was. Santana walked home, a small smile on her features. This Ren McWolfen had made her feel more alive than she'd felt since arriving in New York.

* * *

Well how'd that go? Please review! and of course read my other story Orphans, Stars, and High School Teachers. That is my baby, and will probably be updated more than this, this was purely a spur of the moment thing cause I want to get my Brittana angst out (:

anyway, you're beautiful and super wanky for reviewing! ;D

~Noah


	2. Hello To You Too

Ren had just finished setting up her equipment when Santana strolled up. Ren raised an eyebrow at the Latina's outfit. The younger girl had clearly gone all out, decked in a pair of fuck me stilettos and a tight red black dress with a leather jacket she was quite the looker. And the Latina knew it. Ren herself was in her clothes from yesterday, which was normal for her.

As Santana strolled up she gave Ren a seductive smile.

"Your almost late. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. And to think I cooked this track up just for you." Santana rolled her eyes at the taller girls tone and shrugged.

"My roommates were worried when I told them I was going to go sing with a street performer in the subway terminal area. But don't worry, I talked them out of coming with me." Ren chuckled and shook her head, changing the track she had originally pulled up to another that she'd recently edited.

"Do you know this song?" Santana glanced at the small laptop that Ren had set up and nodded. Ren nudged Santana, sending shivers down the Latina's body. "Well then, lets get this started, Shorty." Santana huffed as Ren handed her a microphone. Santana pushed the taller girl lightly before stepping out from behind the table and to the front where she'd been yesterday.

As the music started Santana wondered why Ren had picked this song…_I guess she's not into me. Oh well, she'll learn._ Santana smirked cockily as the music started.

_I could stick around and get along with you,_

_hello It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey_

Santana raised an eyebrow at Ren as a crowd began to form around them again like last time. Ren had added a heavier bass line to the upbeat track and somehow was accentuating Santana's voice, barely allowing the actually singers voice to break through.

_Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know_

_I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello_

With that line Santana winked at the taller girl and Ren couldn't help herself, she winked back. The crowd watched in awe as the Latina danced and her counterparts eyes were glued to her. A few of the people had seen the girl work before, this being their normal train, and were surprised that the brunette was even looking away from her table. The look in her eyes was one they'd never seen before.

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, Hello_

_I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello_

_It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party_

_It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say, hey_

_Kinda like this game but there's something you should know_

_I just came to say hello, hey, hey_

Santana decided to up the antics as she danced behind Ren and slipped in under her arms, grinding her butt against the taller girl's front. Ren laughed at the shorter girls antics, but danced back none the less, her body electrified by the touch of Santana's hands on her forearms. This was a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. Maybe this girl wasn't going to be such a nuisance after all. With the next lyric coming on Santana ducked out from under Ren's arms and sauntered back to the crowd, dancing with a few of the men, and getting some of the bystanders to dance along with her.

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello_

_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party_

By this time Santana had managed to get the entire waiting population to dance to the song, singing along to the parts they knew. She spun and smiled at Ren, who grinned back widely. The two cops who normally chased her off were even dancing with two girls near them.

_I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello_

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello_

_I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello_

_It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party_

_It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say, hey_

Before Ren could stop her Santana ran up to her, leaping over the table and into Ren's arms. Ren laughed as she caught the light Latina and Santana smiled down at her as she sang out the last lyric.

_Kinda like this game but there's something you should know_

_I just came to say hello, hey_

Santana smiled and breathed heavily as Ren held her up, her eyes locked with a pair of grass green eyes. Ren smiled hugely, holding Santana easily as their audience clapped enthusiastically, money being thrown happily into the case as the train finally arrived. Ren couldn't resist and began to lean up as Santana leaned down, but their trance was quickly broken as they heard a loud cough. Ren turned, still holding up Santana, to see the two police officers.

"Sorry Ladies, but you know the rules. No permit, no performance." The taller one muttered unhappily while the short one nodded.

"Even though that was one of the best performances I've ever seen! That was amazing Ren! And you, you are quite the singer, my dear." Santana smiled, not even really noticing that she was clutching on to Ren, her breast caressing the side of the girls face.

"Thanks, Officer Stark. We live to serve. This is Santana by the way, my own personal gypsy girl." Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Ren's hair lightly. Amazingly soft hair to her surprise. The shorter officer smiled at the pair as the taller one watched on knowingly.

"We'll give you two five minutes to cut out of here before we start to get rowdy." Ren laughed, setting the Latina down and quickly getting to work at putting all her belongings in the backpack she carried.

"You got it officer. C'mon, Shorty. Grab the dough and lets blow this popsicle stand." Santana rolled her eyes but did as Ren said, grabbing the box Ren used to collect the cash and follow her up the stairs and into the semi-fresh New York air.

"Whoa, there's got to be at least $200 in this, Ren." Ren's eyes widened.

"Really?," looking in Ren's eyes widened at the amount of money people had thrown in the box, "you know what this means, Tana?" Santana blushed slightly, the only person she'd allowed to call her Tana had been Britt. Ren's huge crooked grin kept her from mentioning it though as she grabbed the Latina's hand. "This means that I'm going to keep you! This was a test, to see if you could keep up. And obviously, you can. So, what do you say, Santana? Join me in bringing music to the boring lives of the subway people?" Santana couldn't help but laugh at the look in Ren's eyes and that crooked grin she sported. A sexy crooked grin that was there because of her. A crooked grin she wouldn't mind getting to see more of.

"Alright, I'm in. But I want part of the proceeds." Ren nodded.

"Of course. Now, let us celebrate. How does dancing sound?" Santana laughed.

"I just got done dancing!" Ren shrugged.

"Well your moves were a bit sloppy, I figured I could show you a few things." Santana raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She'd been training as a dancer since she was nine, she doubted that there was anything Ren could teach her. But she wouldn't mind getting to dance with the taller girl again. There was something about the way Santana fit into her that felt good. The best she'd felt since a certain blonde dancer.

* * *

Ren lead Santana to an underground Rave and proceeded to actually teach Santana a thing or two on the dance floor. Santana couldn't believe it, this girl could give Britt a run for her money_. Is there anything this girl can't do?_ Santana wondered, as Ren lead her back to the surface, sweat dripping off their bodies and laughter falling from their mouths. Santana hadn't noticed, but Britt had texted her a few times and had tried to call her once or twice. But Santana was too caught up in Ren as the taller girl walked her home in the chill of the New York night.

For three weeks things would continue like this, with Santana getting closer and closer to Ren and the older girl growing very fond of the Latina's presence. And Britt, she began to hear less and less from Santana. Something that worried her to no end, and finally caused the blonde to snap and plan a surprise trip to New York for the upcoming long weekend. She figured Santana would be happy to see her and find out she'd been accepted to Julliard for dance. She'd broken up with Sam, because she was moving to New York and he was staying in Lima as a fitness trainer at the local gym. Britt was excited to see her Santana and tell her the good news that they could finally be together. What Britt didn't expect was to reach New York and go to Santana, Rachel, and Kurt's apartment to find just Rachel and Kurt. Where was Santana she wondered?

Across town at that very moment Santana was pressed up against a brick wall in an alleyway near the subway entrance, with soft full lips pressed against hers. Santana smiled happily into green eyes and pressed another quick kiss to beautiful lips.

"C'mon, we can't be late for our own show." Ren smiled and took Santana's hand. Her Girlfriend's hand, and led her to the subway. Today the pair had organized a space to throw a small concert, and had even invited Rachel and Kurt. Today was going to be a fabulous day.

* * *

AN: woo! that was a lot of fun to write (:

oh yeah, in the first chapter I'd like to say that Me Against The Music is all Britney Spears, I just borrowed it. Same as in this Hello is all martin solveig. glee itself is owned by RIB and all that lot. Ren is mineeee. I have a good idea of how I want this to progress. (:

well, ta for now, lovies!

review and it makes the chapters come faster (;

also, any ideas for how you think Britt's going to react to Santana having an Actual girlfriend?

;D

~Noah


	3. I Would Dance 500 Miles To You

AN: Oh my stars, I Never expected to get so many reviews for either of my stories! Holy crap. So far, Everyone has taken quite a liking for my OC and I'm super happy about that. I love getting to write her and especially love getting to write her with Santana. Hopefully this chapter will give you a better detail of what Ren looks like through Brittany's eyes (:

_Santana singing_

_**Ren singing**_

_**Both**_

As usual glee is not mine, but Ren and all her fabulousness is (:

There will be another disclaimer at the end for the song used in this, and this perhaps might be a two parter (: Enjoy!

~N

* * *

Rachel and Kurt had met Ren numerous times over the past few weeks and had grown incredibly fond of her. She had helped both of them with their school work and had lead the four teens all over the city, showing them things only someone who'd been in New York for years would know about. And, she was able to match Santana in their battle of wits, which always provided entertainment for the watching pair. For Kurt it was a brand new experience of Santana, and he couldn't help but notice how much happier the Latina had been, even though he himself was now getting calls from Brittany inquiring about Santana's well-being.

But Brittany's unexpected arrival was an almost unpleasant thing. Kurt had been reading a new edition of Vogue and Rachel had been running through scales when the knock on the door roused them. Rachel stared at the door; the last time someone had knocked like that it had been Santana and Ren, both sweaty and giggly from another night of dancing, and Ren drunk from one to many shots of tequila. Kurt sighed and set down his magazine, heading towards the door. He opened it quickly and was stunned at the sight before him.

Brittany smiled happily at Kurt, her Cheerios bag in hand, and Rachel felt her stomach drop. They were running out of room as is with herself, Kurt, Santana and partially Ren living in the flat. (Brody had moved out after Ren appeared in the picture, appearing not to be comfortable around the girl, not that Rachel cared, he had started flirting with other girls in front of her and she quickly gave him the boot)

"Britt! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed as the exuberant blonde threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I came to visit you guys. It's a long weekend so I don't have to be at school until next Tuesday." Kurt's eyes widened. Today was Thursday. That meant at least four full days of Brittany around Santana. Santana who was constantly with….Oh fiddle sticks. Rachel, seeing Kurt lost for words, swooped in smiling.

"That's awesome Britt! I wish you'd called, we would've set up a welcoming soiree." Britt smiled, releasing a still silent Kurt and hugged the short diva.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Well…Mostly Santana. Where is she by the way?" Rachel hugged the excited blonde back happily but was slightly nervous. It was then Kurt's brain finally decided to kick in and he shut the door, turning to Britt.

"She's out at the moment I'm afraid. But, we were about to go meet her, if you'd like to come?" Brittany nodded excitedly, looking around for somewhere to put her bag. Rachel smiled, ever the good hostess, and took Brittany's bag from her.

"I'll just set this in Santana's room, Kurt, would you mine accompanying me for a moment?" Rachel turned on her heel, and Kurt followed behind her smiling warily at Brittany, leaving the blonde to explore the apartment she'd only heard about but had never been in before. It was quite spacious and she could see a few of Santana's personally things added in with Kurt's and Rachel's. She also noticed a few things that neither of the three would own and chocked it up to being Brody's things that he must have left and hadn't retrieved yet.

Meanwhile, in Santana and Ren's bedroom, Rachel was trying to compose herself while Kurt fretted about.

"Rachel, I cannot believe you just invited BRITTANY to the show? You know whose going to be at that show? Santana. And Santana's gorgeous new GIRLFRIEND. How do you think Britt's going to take that? I for one do not want to handle all that drama, lord knows my complexion cannot take all this stress." Rachel sighed at her best friend but shook her head.

"I did this For Brittany. It's better she sees them from afar and have time for it to sink in than for her to meet them say Here and have to watch them be Them in front of her. Hopefully they'll be tame on stage." Kurt rolled his eyes. Tame was not a way to describe Santana when she was around Ren. It was like the older girl pulled out the more primal side of the Latina, and she always had to have her hands on her, like she was afraid she'd disappear if she let the sandy haired girl go. Rachel and Kurt had thought Britt and Santana had been bad with the PDA, but Santana was 1,000 times worse with Ren. Ren at least had the decency to try and get the Latina to calm down until the pair was alone together. Unfortunately, when they were alone Santana became quite vocal. But as long as Rachel and Kurt didn't have to see it they were okay with the couple.

"That's…well that is actually a really thoughtful and planned out idea, Rach." Kurt smiled and Rachel tossed her hair, in an I Know I'm Fabulous motion. Before the pair could continue Brittany was calling for them and after one final look the pair at each other before heading back to Brittany. _Well, this was going to be interesting_, Kurt thought to himself.

Brittany was excited to be in New York again, her last time here had been fun with Santana, and she was hoping to relive and make new memories with her favorite Latina. Brittany was bopping around silently to the music in her head, as Rachel, Kurt and herself rode the subway to their destination. To Santana, was all Brittany could think.

When they finally got off the train, Brittany was thrumming with anticipation. Kurt was glancing at his phone as he followed the directions Santana had given them until they came to an entrance to a wide space of land. Ren had said there shouldn't be too many people due to such short notice, but it was clearly an understatement. The small park was Teeming with human flesh. There were people everywhere in various states of under dress and over dress. It was the most eclectic gathering of people Kurt had ever witnessed. Brittany was gaping as she saw all the people crowded near a small raised stage. She'd never seen so many teenagers gathered in one place in broad daylight. Rachel herself was stunned and noticed that a lot of people were wearing not just NYU shirts but NYADA tees.

Kurt lead the girls closer to the stage as some reverb came through the speakers. The show was about to start, he guessed. When they reached a place where they could see the stage clearly, Rachel turned to the closest person, who happened to be someone she recognized from her dance class.

"Clark! What are you doing here?!" Clark, a lean dancer with cherubic features smiled down at her surprised.

"Rachel! I could say the same for you! I heard about the performance from my roommates and they said that this would be one of the best performances I'd ever seen in New York. Apparently, this girl is really good!" The boy besides Clark turned and nodded, he was older than Rachel and Clark and he began shouting over the music.

"Her names Ren McWolfen! She used to be the Star of NYADA but she dropped out Senior year, and nobody knows why! This is the first time she's performed since last year!" Before Clark could continue, Ren's strong voice came on over the speakers as she mounted the stage.

"Hello beautiful people! Thank you so much for gracing our humble performance with your appearance! I won't keep you waiting any longer!" Brittany stared up at the girl. She was incredibly tall, with sandy blonde brown hair, and a lean body. She was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans that had obviously been through an ordeal. She had bracelets on her wrist, and quick hands as she started up the equipment on her soundboard. Brittany was struck by just how beautiful this girl was, not a modern beauty like she'd seen in Kurt's magazines, but like one of those black and white actresses she'd seen in her mom's old black and white films. As the music started, Brittany looked away from the gorgeous performer, immediately scanning the crowd for a familiar face. When she came up empty she looked to Kurt and Rachel for help, but they were to busy dancing together to the upbeat opening notes.

The girl had big headphones on, but after the music started she grabbed a microphone and stepped out from behind the booth. "This is for someone very special to me." The girl smiled, a crooked grin that Brittany could tell would drive people crazy. "Let's get this party started!" The girl strutted out confidently and began to sing.

_**R&S**_

_**El Orfanato **_

_**Danza Kuduroooo **_

_**Plo plo plo plo**_

_**El Rey**_

_**Las manos arriba **_

_**C**__**intura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

Brittany was mesmerized along with the crowd as the girl worked the stage, singing powerfully a song Brittany had only heard once or twice while riding in her best friend's car. Britt couldn't resist the beat and felt the music take over her as she began to dance along with a stranger beside her.

_**No te canses ahora **_

_**Que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

_**Las manos arriba **_

_**Cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

_**No te canses ahora **_

_**Que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

Ren smiled as her partner jumped on stage to take over the song as she went back behind the booth to add a few more twist to the music. Santana jumped in seamlessly, taking over where Ren left off, a confident aura oozing out of her as she sang one of her favorite songs to the biggest crowd they'd ever had with her favorite person.

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar_

_Que se mete por tus venas_

_Lo caliente del sol que se te metió_

_Y no te deja quieta nena_

_Quien puede parar eso que al bailar_

_Descontrola tus caderas __**sexy**_

_Y ese fuego que quema por dentro_

_Y lento te convierte en fiera_

Brittany was mesmerized at the way Santana moved and it was like watching her perform La Isla Bonita again with that hot Spanish teacher. But this time Santana barely looked at the crowd. Her eyes were locked on the dj-girl and from where Brittany was standing it looked a lot like they were having some serious eye sexing going on. Confused, Brittany turned to Kurt to question him but the tall boy had mysteriously disappeared, along with Rachel. Brittany huffed as the dj and Santana sang the chorus together.

_**(Both)**_

_**C**__**on las manos arriba **_

_**Cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta **_

_**Y sacude duro**_

_**No te quites ahora **_

_**Que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza **_

_**Mexe Kuduro**_

Brittany couldn't help but feel an odd emotion coming over her. Her hands clenched as she watched Santana mix her gorgeous voice equally with this talented girl. It was almost like watching the whole Nutbush City Limits performance, but this felt…realer. Where Nutbush City Limits had been an attempt to make Brittany jealous, this was just the two of them…singing to each other like this huge crowd wasn't there, and they were the only two in the world.

_Balança que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem ao meu lado_

_Ninguém vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver Mexe kuduro_

_Balança que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem ao meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado oh_

_**Oi oi oi, oi oi oi**_

_É pra quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_**Oi oi oi, oi oi oi **_

_Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_**Oi oi oi**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Las manos arriba **_

_**cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta danza kuduro**_

_**No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro**_

_**Las manos arriba cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta danza kuduro**_

_**No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro**_

Brittany could hardly take it. She felt like her heart was being torn in to. She'd thought when Santana had broken up with her she had felt pain. She'd felt heartbreak. But this, this was an even worse feeling. Meanwhile on stage, Santana had eyes for no other. Grass green eyes and a crooked smile were staring back at her and she could feel the music twisting her in ways she'd never done before. Ren herself, felt the thrilling heat of being under the beautiful Latina's stare, along with the 100s of people in the park, but most importantly she felt the pure joy to sing again. She hadn't sung herself in over a year, but this young feisty Latina had given her the drive to use her vocal chords again. _She's amazing_, Ren thought, practically blinded by Santana's smile.

_B__alança que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem ao meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver Mexe kuduro_

_Balança que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem ao meu lado_

_Ninguém vai ficar parado oh_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi _

_É para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi _

_Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi_

Ren tossed off her headphones, grabbed the microphone and powerslided to Santana, belting out the next line

_**El Orfanato!**_

Santana laughed, pulling the taller girl up and proceeding to sing the rest of the song with her, the pair dancing wildly around the stage, Ren leading Santana through some complicated salsa moves that would put Santana's father's skills to shame, while Brittany watched her dance partner, dance with someone else.

_**(Both)**_

_**Las manos arriba **_

_**Cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta **_

_**Danza kuduro **_

_**No te canses ahora **_

_**Que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza Danza kuduro**_

_**Las manos arriba **_

_**Cintura sola**_

_**Da media vuelta **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

_**No te canses ahora **_

_**Que esto solo empieza**_

_**Mueve la cabeza **_

_**Danza kuduro**_

_**R&S**_

The pair stopped dancing in the center of the stage, breathing heavily as the crowd went wild, crying for more. Santana scanned the crowd for her friends, and spotted them near the stage, Rachel giving her a huge smile and a thumbs up and Kurt looking slightly worried. Santana cocked her head to the side as he pointed and she turned her head in the direction scanning the crowd. She spotted blonde hair and her eyes widened before Ren pulled her attention back to her. It must have been my imagination… Santana thought as Ren pulled her down for a bow.

"Are you okay?" Ren whispered, her mouth barely moving. Santana nodded. They had one more song they could risk before the cops showed up and she knew they had to hurry.

"I'm fine sweetie. Let's do this." Ren smiled and turned back to the crowd as Santana went behind the booth to start the mix she'd help Ren make.

"I hope you enjoyed our first number! This is my beautiful gyspy girlfriend, Santana! Let's hear it for Santana!" Ren shouted out as the crowd went wild for Santana, who blushed in turn and started the track. Ren grinned at her and put the mike back up to her mouth as the familiar beat pumped out the speakers they had tactically acquired. "They love you, babe." Santana laughed, and turned back to the crowd scanning. The blonde she'd mistaken for Brittany had disappeared, which reassured her slightly.

Brittany herself, had been trying to find Kurt and Rachel when the girl's word stopped her in her tracks. Girlfriend? It couldn't be… This must be another one of Santana's ploy's to get her back. Brittany nodded her head, the feeling in her stomach worsening as she continued her search for her friends as the girls voice rang out through the crowd.

Santana smiled at Ren, the crowd was shocked to say the least. The words coming out of Ren's mouth didn't match the lyrics that went with the song, but somehow Ren had made it work, putting the music from one song into another. She let the hypnotic beat of Titanium rush through her as Ren sang the song just for her.

_**The time has come,**_

_**To say fairs fair**_

_**To pay the rent**_

_**To pay our share**_

_**When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you**_

_**When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

_**If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you**_

_**And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

_**But I would walk five hundred miles**_

_**And I would walk five hundred more**_

_**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you**_

_**And when the money comes in for the work I do**_

_**I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

_**When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you**_

_**And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**_

Ren smiled as she took Santana's hands and kissed them but Santana spun away, a devilish smirk on her face. Brittany stared at the stage, her best friend, her Soul Mate, and felt her heart breaking even more as she sang to the other girl.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Ren smiled as she danced around Santana gleefully as she sang her part.

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**The time has come,**_

_**To say fairs fair**_

_**To pay the rent**_

_**To pay our share**_

_**When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you**_

_**And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream**_

_**I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you**_

_**When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

_**And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**_

Santana blushed as Ren got on her knees and kissed her hand again, looking deeply in her eyes. Butterflies were ripping through her stomach at this huge romantic gesture in front of all these people. Little did she know, that almost 15 feet away Brittany had reached Rachel and Kurt at the front of the stage. She watched with sad eyes as she finally caught a glimpse of Santana's expression. She'd seen that look in Santana's eyes before. But only ever directed at Her.

_**But I would walk five hundred miles**_

_**And I would walk five hundred more**_

_**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**But I would walk five hundred miles**_

_**And I would walk five hundred more**_

_**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

Santana pulled Ren off her knees and together they bounced around the stage, throwing small trinkets they had from various business who'd contributed to the impromptu performance, and interacting with the crowd. Santana felt like a rockstar as she finished singing the song with her beautiful girlfriend.

_**(Both)**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

_**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da**_

As the music stopped Ren smiled happily. This had been a huge success and was sure to be talked about for the next few weeks.

"Thank you all for coming out! We hope to see you next time!" With one last bow Ren spun around just in time to catch Santana, who threw her arms around the taller girls neck and kissed her soundly. Ren smiled as she kissed the beautiful Latina back and the crowd went wild. She wrapped her arms around the Latina's small waist and picked her up spinning her around making Santana laugh hysterically as Ren spun them around stage. Her girlfriend was a bit of a dork, and surprisingly, she was okay with that. It was then that everyone heard the approaching police sirens and everyone started running for the hills. Ren grabbed her backpack, her laptop already inside, and said her parting words. "Now remember kids, they can't catch all of us so if you have to trip your friend. You don't have to outrun everyone, just the person to your left and right! And a happy Hunger Games to you all!" Ren shouted as Santana dragged her off stage, the both of them laughing hysterically as Ren dropped the mike, ditching all of the stage equipment.

Together Ren and Santana ran through the alleyways behind the park and headed to the apartment, the designated meet up place with Kurt and Rachel as long as no one got arrested. With her arm draped over Santana's shoulder Ren turned the corner with Santana, whose hand was clasped onto the one over her shoulders as they both giddily tried to walk straight. The oblivious couple were staring into each other's eyes and laughing their heads off when they spotted Rachel and Kurt standing out front of their flat. Ren raised her hand and waved, causing Kurt to wave back slightly.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Ren shouted even though they were still halfway down the street. Santana laughed at the older girls antics, trying to walk straight with almost all of Ren's slight weight pressing down on her. It was hard steering them, especially when she was in such high heeled boots. The price of fashion and all that. Santana was broken out of her reverie as they finally got close enough to see that Rachel and Kurt weren't alone.

The tall blonde turned around slowly, her blue eyes clearly troubled and hurt.

"Hey Santana…" Brittany whispered out as Santana stopped dead in her tracks, jerking Ren back with her. Ren looked down at her small counterpart, eyes widening as she realized Santana was frozen with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Br…Britt?" Santana choked out. Ren looked back and forth between the two girls, who were locked in an epic stare down before it clicked. _Britt. This blonde must be Brittany. The ex_. Ren thought silently.

"Well…This is awkward." Ren spoke nonchalantly. Rachel had to put her fist to her mouth to keep from laughing. Leave it to Ren to cut straight the chase, as Kurt rolled his eyes at the older girl. "Well…I can see that there's going to be some serious heart to heart talk in the next few minutes, and I can guess some heart stirring ballad about feelings, so…I'm out." Before Santana could protest Ren had disappeared down the alleyway that ran beside the apartment, leaving Santana with her roommates and Ex-Girlfriend. _Ohhhh she's going to get it later_, Santana seethed. _As soon as I figure out why the Fuck Britt is here._

* * *

Well there you go folks (: Was it good for you? I'm sorry that this is so long, I just couldn't stop! (: What will happen next? Only time will tell (:

Danza Kuduro is of course from the spectacular Don Omar, and Titanium vs 500 miles is from Pitch Perfect! (:

Review and all that loves!

And don't forget to tip your waiter

~Noah


	4. Caledonia

Rachel and Kurt were in the kitchen while Brittany sat dejectedly at the table, playing with a string from the hem of her shirt. Santana was standing across from her, her arms tight across her chest, and a wary look on her face. She could tell that Brittany had seen the performance, and from the blondes reaction hadn't enjoyed it. _I wish Ren was here to lighten the tension…_Santana caught herself thinking wordlessly, and then chuckled. _When did I become so dependent on her?_ She mused. Finally Brittany couldn't take it anymore.

"What's her name?" The saddened blonde whispered out. Santana sighed, running a hand through her raven locks. Why weren't Kurt and Rachel helping her out here? Brittany stared at the Latina before her, waiting for an answer.

"Her names Ren. A better question, is what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Brittany looked down, shrugging.

"We have a long weekend and so I convinced my parents to let me come see you to give you the good news…" Santana raised an eyebrow inquisitively. That was kind of unlike Mr. and Mrs. P, but hey, their daughter was 18 and could technically do what she wanted.

"What good news, Britt?" Brittany looked up and locked eyes with Santana.

"I got into Julliard. I'm moving to New York after graduation…" Santana's eyes widened. A few weeks ago, this news would have made her heart soar. Now…she wasn't so sure. Brittany was shocked at Santana's silence, hurt filling her eyes even more.

"That's great, Britt. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." Santana choked out. Part of her was excited. They could be Together again. But another part, and she wasn't sure how big, was angry. Angry that the blonde could throw her away for Sam, for some boy, Again, and then come back like this. It wasn't fair…Ren made her happy. Ren listened. Ren wasn't here right now, which pissed her off to no end but all Santana could think was, How will I handle having Brittany and Ren in the same city?

It was at this moment the eavesdropping pair decided to make an appearance, both congratulating Brittany exuberantly, the kind of celebration that Brittany had expected from Santana. But all Santana did was stand there with her arms cross, a thoughtful look on her face. She hadn't even tried to hug Brittany, not once since they'd been in each other's presence. Santana was thinking hard on how she was going to handle this, when an idea struck her. She hated seeing Britt look so sad, she was still her best friend, but she knew that Rachel and Kurt had class tomorrow, which would leave Brittany alone with Santana and Ren…something Santana Did Not want. _Time to pull out the big guns_, Santana thought as she excused herself to her room to make a few phone calls.

Brittany watched as Santana walked off and closed her door before turning to Rachel and Kurt.

"You two knew! And you didn't warn me!" Kurt grimaced, turning to Rachel who sighed.

"It wasn't for us to tell, and we figured that it'd be better to see them from far away then up close." Britt's eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away. Now was no time for tears.

"How long?" The blonde questioned, the tone of her voice something Rachel and Kurt had never heard before. Uneasily Kurt looked at Rachel who shrugged.

"Well, two weeks after Santana got here, she met Ren in the subway terminal. After that they've been inseparable. But I don't think they actually started seeing each other exclusively until maybe a week or two ago?" Britt nodded. She could work with that. She had years together with Santana, all she'd have to do was remind her that and things would go back to normal. Rachel watched the expression on Brittany's face with a slightly worried look. She was used to seeing that devious look on Santana, not Brittany. _Whatever she's planning will probably either hurt her or hurt somebody else. Oh Lord._

Brittany shook herself from her thoughts. To start her plan she'd need to get Santana her favorite after-performance snack, a secret indulgence that the Latina had only ever confided in the blonde. Brittany grabbed her coat wordlessly and headed towards the door when it was pulled open in her face. Brittany had to tilt her head up slightly to look the older girl in the face. _Holy Tubbington, she's prettier up close_, Brittany thought. Ren smiled softly down at the blonde, holding a large white box in her hand.

"Hi…I don't think we've met. I'm Ren. Sorry for dipping out like that before, I forgot something very important and had to run to pick it up before the store closed." Brittany's eyes widened as Ren stretched her hand out to her. Wordlessly the blonde shook the dark haired girls hand, her eyes locking on the white box.

"Brittany. What's in there?" Brittany nodded towards the box as Ren released her hand. The darker blonde's hand had been smooth and stronger an a bit tanner than her own. Ren glanced down at the box, a small smile gracing her lips. Lips that had kissed Her Santana. Britt felt her eye twitch at the thought and tried to keep from knocking the box out of the taller girls hand in a rage. _What is wrong with me? Maybe Lord Tubbington spiked my protein shake this morning…_ Ren smiled and stepped around the blonde and into the apartment.

"Oh it's just a little something for Tana. She gets grumpy without it." Ren shot a crooked grin at Brittany, and winked. Brittany's fist clenched and if she'd been holding something she would've snapped it in half. Tana? I'm the only one allowed to call her Tana, Brittany seethed, following the taller girl.

"Rach! Kurt! I'm back. I got you guys some opera cream cake!" Brittany heard Rachel squeal as she ran out of her bedroom, Kurt tight on her heels.

"You didn't?! Oh you are going to ruin my diet." Rachel gushed. Ren laughed, setting the box down and popping it open. Kurt looked inside and Brittany could relate the look on his face to when Sam got a new comic book.

"That's from The BonBonerie, isn't it?" Ren grinned, and ruffled the slightly shorter boys hair

"Good job, Kurtie. You're getting better at recognizing the stuff I bring home." Kurt laughed, and didn't bother fixing his hair. Brittany was aghast. The porcelain skinned boy hadn't ever let Anyone mess with his hair, not even Blaine, without a large scolding about human skin follicles and sensitive hair regiments and other complicated things. But this girl he'd only known a few weeks was allowed to touch his mane without fear of rebuke. _What kind of evil alternate universe have I fallen into?_ Brittany wondered.

Back in her bedroom Santana had finished her call when her Mexican Third Eye began to twitch. IT was near. Following her senses from her bedroom she let pure instinct lead her until she saw a familiar silhouette. At least she was smart enough to bring a sacrifice, Santana thought to herself, coming around the corner to see Rachel and Kurt eating cake out of a white box. A white box that better contain her favorite dessert in it if Ren didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

Brittany spotted Santana come in and went to ask her if she would talk to her outside when Santana pounced on Ren's back. Brittany's eyes widened as the taller girl held her up like it was nothing, both of them laughing rowdily. Santana hadn't let anyone piggy back her around since they were 9. _Maybe I'm dreaming_, Brittany thought. Britt let out a yelp as she pinched herself, earning strange looks from Kurt and Rachel. But Santana was too distracted with the sight over Ren's shoulder. From her perch on Ren's back she could see clearly down in to the box, and right beside Rachel and Kurt's cake was Her Love.

"Flannnn." Santana moaned out as Ren let out a laugh. Brittany's eyes widened. She'd told this other girl about her weakness for Flan. It was so much worse than Britt thought. Britt perked up slightly when Rachel invited her over to taste the singer cake or whatever it was. Until then, it was like watching a TV show, with someone else in her slot of "Santana's Girlfriend". Brittany tried to keep from gagging as she watched Ren feed Santana a piece of the Mexican dessert. Santana moaned again and pecked Ren on the cheek, lingering to whisper in the taller girl's ear. "I'm still mad at you for ditching me, but this partially makes up for it. You So owe me later, though." Ren smirked, causing Brittany to growl low in her chest, which made Kurt jump slightly in surprise and gaze at her weirdly, while Ren set Santana down on the ground. Ren wrapped her arms around Santana and leaned down to rub her nose against Santana's.

"I'll make it up to you later, love." Santana giggled. _She Giggled!_ Brittany thought. Santana never let her give her Eskimo kisses, claiming that rubbing noses was for animals, and that humans rubbed genitalia, whatever that meant. _This is worse than an alternate universe,_ Brittany thought, _it's a Living Nightmare._

* * *

The afternoon continued awkwardly, with Kurt and Rachel trying to mediate and keep Brittany involved with everything going on as Ren and Santana discussed the show and things they could improve on. Ren had changed in Santana's room, coming out in a pair of black basketball shorts and a sports bra, revealing tone tanned skin and quite the nice set of abs. Brittany fumed inwardly, this girl obviously did something to say in just fine shape and she could practically see the drool in the corner of Santana's mouth as she gazed at the taller girl hungrily. Brittany had to admit, this girl was Hot. Especially with all those tattoos.

The taller girl had words on her right side, and the upper part of her ribcage. A nautical star on her left hip, and a cross on her left shoulder. And a thick band of Celtic knots on her upper left bicep and a matching one on her right arm, just above the elbow wear her pushed up jacket sleeves had covered it. Well, she certainly found someone as hot as she is, Brittany thought angrily. It was like Ren was trying to prove herself, to show Brittany that she was clearly worthy of Santana's awesomeness. And so far, unfortunately, she Had. Brittany wanted to ask Ren about all her tattoos, her natural curiosity overwhelming her.

"Ren…what do all of your tattoos mean?" Ren looked up from where she had been working. She had been standing at the work table she had set up to share with Kurt. Slipping her headphones down to hang around her neck she smiled fondly at Brittany. She didn't want to hate the blonde, she actually seemed pretty cool, but she wasn't going to let some Girl-Next-Door Ohio girl come into her City and take her girl. Hell no. She'd fight for Santana tooth and nail. Speaking of, Ren noticed that Santana had joined Britt on the couch, both waiting for Ren to speak. Ren raised an eyebrow. Yes, she hadn't told Santana the stories behind her ink but figured why not now, seemed like as good time as any.

"Well, Brittany, they all have significant meaning from a time in my life, and some of them tell my history." Ren moved so they could have a better view of her body. Ren pointed towards the words on her right side. "This one is the first tattoo I ever got. I was 17 and impossibly in love." Turning Ren gestured to the cross, that up close Brittany could now see was also made up of intricate Celtic knots, with words around it. "This is for my mother and for the girl who the first tattoo is for." Ren turned back around, pointing to the words on her left ribcage. The words were much bigger than the first set and covered almost her entire left rib section. "I got this when the girl I loved died when we were 19." Santana felt her heart seize up. Ren had never told her these stories, no matter how much she asked. And she'd never realized that her tattoos had such deep meaning. Brittany glanced at Santana and could see the adoration and concern for the girl in front of her. _Shit, she's good,_ Britt thought silently. This story would surely make Santana feel bad about Ren's situation. Ren nodded, continuing on to point at the Nautical star on her hip. "This is for my brother, who died in a boating accident." Santana's eyes widened further_, She's been living with this this whole time?_ She thought. Ren smiled sadly, looking from Santana's kind chocolate eyes to Brittany's piercing blue. _Heh…Piercing…Pierce…_ Ren chuckled inwardly at her own joke. Speaking about Kendra and Caleb always hurt, but it had been a few years now and it didn't hurt As bad. Ren placed both her hands over her knot work tattoos and smiled that crooked grin that made Santana's heart pick up a few beats. "And these two are for my homeland. My mother was Irish, and my father was Scottish. They came to America when my brother was barely 5 and I was just turning 3." Santana's eyes widened.

"You don't even have an accent?" Santana questioned. Ren shrugged.

"My parents had theirs, and Caleb had his all his life, but I lost mine sort of from being here so long. It comes out sometimes when I sing." Ren paused. "Would you like to hear it?" Santana nodded enthusiastically as Brittany mulled over this new information. So, Ren was from that place Rory had been from? But she was so tall… Ren smiled, Brittany gagged, and disappeared to Santana and her's room to grab her acoustic guitar. Santana had been using it more than she had, but it slipped easily back into her grip. Ren took a seat on the stool and smiled at Santana, sending her a wink before strumming out a few notes.

When Rachel and Kurt heard the music, they left the kitchen. Dinner could wait. They themselves were waiting to question Ren about what the older boy at the concert had told them. But for now, they'd both indulge in Ren's beautiful voice.

_**I don't know if you can see**_

_**The changes that have come over me**_

_**In these last few days I've been afraid**_

_**That I might drift away**_

_**I've been telling old stories, singing songs**_

_**That make me think about where I've come from**_

_**That's the reason why I seem**_

_**So far away today**_

_**Let me tell you that I love you**_

_**That I think about you all the time**_

_**Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home**_

_**But if I should become a stranger**_

_**Know that it would make me more than sad**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**_

As Ren sang the chorus she looked directly in Santana's eyes, who couldn't look away from those hypnotic green eyes. Rory's accent had annoyed Santana to no end, but on Ren it suited her and was utterly delicious. Brittany felt a knot deep in her stomach, and could feel Santana slipping away from her slowly. Kurt and Rachel just stood stunned at the performance they were watching. It was raw and powerful, and everything both of them wished they could capture through song.

_**Now I have moved and I've kept on moving**_

_**Proved the points that I needed proving**_

_**Lost the friends that I needed losing**_

_**Found others on the way**_

_**I have kissed the girls and left them crying**_

_**Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying**_

_**I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying**_

_**Somewhere with the wind**_

Ren winked and Santana laughed, tears in her eyes at Ren's beautiful accent filled voice combined with the acoustic guitar.

_**Let me tell you that I love you**_

_**That I think about you all the time**_

_**Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home**_

_**But if I should become a stranger**_

_**Know that it would make me more than sad**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**_

_**Now I'm sitting here before the fire**_

_**The empty room, the forest choir**_

_**The flames have cooled, don't get any higher**_

_**They've withered, now they've gone**_

_**But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear**_

_**And I know what I will do tomorrow**_

_**When hands have shaken, the kisses float**_

_**Then I will disappear**_

_**Let me tell you that I love you**_

_**That I think about you all the time**_

_**Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home**_

_**But if I should become a stranger**_

_**Know that it would make me more than sad**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had**_

_**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had **_

At the end, Ren did a run, spiking the last note higher than necessary, but not so bad that it ruined the song. Ren couldn't help herself. She had to show off a little bit for these youngins. Ren grinned as Santana stood up and pulled her to her. Kurt and Rachel, and even Brittany, clapped for the girl.

"That was amazing." Santana whispered, before pulling away. Ren smiled, pleased with the look in the younger girls eyes. She wasn't sure if she was In Love with Santana…but she'd love the chance to be. As long as a certain blue eyed blonde didn't ruin it for them. Kurt had his hands over his mouth and was blown away by the song.

"That was amazing, Ren! Why don't you sing more often?" Ren looked at the brunette boy and smiled fondly. He reminded her so much of Caleb when he was Kurt's age. So bright eyed and full of wonder. She could do nothing but indulge the boy.

"Well, Kurtie, for a while I sang every day. But then…well Life happened. Circumstances changed. And all the sudden, I didn't have a reason to sing anymore. All I wanted to do was make music, even if it meant that I didn't sing it myself." Kurt nodded, surprised at how much the older girl had revealed. Up until this point Ren had kept her past pretty close to her chest. Kurt wondered what made this change come over her to be so open with them. But Rachel could've easily answered that question. Rachel knew the look in Ren's eyes well. It was determination, mixed with a slight blend of fear. Determined to keep Santana, and afraid that she'd lose her if she grasped too tightly.

"Why'd you drop out of NYADA, Ren? You were a Senior. They said all you had left was your Senior Showcase, and then you were on to star in the next Rent Revival as Maureen." Rachel had been able to pry some information out of some upperclassmen at the concert before the authorities had shown up. Santana, whose arms were around her girl's waist, looked from the hobbit to her jolly green giant.

"What? You went to NYADA?" Santana questioned. Brittany's eyes widened. She'd heard Rachel talking to those guys who went to her school but hadn't put two and two together until now. Ren smiled sheepishly, shooting Rachel a look. Rachel smirked, and shrugged.

"Yes…It's exactly how Rachel said. I was a Senior, with nothing left but the Senior Showcase, and I walked into Carmen Tibideaux's and told her that she'd have to find someone else to fill the last spot, cause I wasn't going to do it. And to answer your question, Rachel, the Reason I left was because my parents died. I had no one left. Caleb had passed the year before, Kendra before him, and now my Mum and Da were gone. It seemed like a sign. Naturally, I lost my spot as Maureen because I didn't graduate. Soon after, my job. Then, my apartment. And now, here I am." Ren told her story with utter detachment, like it hadn't even happened to her, leaving the four teenagers in utter awe. Santana's grip tightened on Ren as Brittany felt the last nail seal itself in the coffin. How was she going to win Santana from a girl who had gone through all this? Brittany's inner resolve sealed and she pushed at that coffin, and she'd keep pushing.

She wasn't going to lose Santana. Not to Anybody.

* * *

Woo! Two updates in one day (: It's definitely fueled by every ones awesome reviews!

Already I've got people shipping Rentana and I'm just amazed that so many people are rooting for them so hard (literally only had one person vote Brittana)

But, I myself have also begun to like the Rentana (I know, blasphemy) but mostly because I just love Ren XD

Quick Disclaimer: Yes, The BonBonerie exists and I do not own it, (it is also not in New York that I know of) but they have some banging opera cream cake that I felt would be good in this. Glee is RIB and all that jazz. Ren is mineee. And all those tattoo descriptions, they are for My personal tattoos, some of the descriptions have been edited, but mostly they are the truth. If you'd like to see pictures of Ren's tattoos let me know and I'll post them on tumblr (: Caledonia is Celtic Thunder and Celtic Women's! I love them so much, and the version Ren sings is the Celtic Women one, just with the change from fellas to girls like in the Celtic Thunder version (:

and yes, before anyone asks, (not that they would ;D) I am Irish, proudly so.

Well that's all folks, til next time!

Stay classy

~Noah


	5. You Belong With Me

AN: Great Gatsby! I Never expected this to get so many reviews, or anything.

A quick note, I would like to say to the person who said that we portray our OC's as Perfect, I hope this shows you that Ren isn't perfect. And for the anon who pointed out that Ren's story was a bit overdone with bad luck, I just wanted to point out that Ren is based on a Real person. A combination of two people Very close to me, and she was nice enough to let me share part of her story. I know a Marine, who has lost both her parents and brother in a car crash, and her ex-boyfriend passed away in a drive by shooting. Some people have bad luck, and my character happens to be one of them.

I'm going to put this out there here and now, I am not villanizing Brittany in anyway. Yes, Santana broke up with her first, and told her to date other people. But, from my point of view (and this is just My person opinion) Britt should have realized San didn't mean it, and just wanted what she thought was best for Brittany. But, Brittany herself was in the wrong for not telling Santana that she was dating her ex-boyfriend, causing Santana to have to hear it from Tina. Both have made mistakes, and neither is completely guiltless.

Anyway, for those of you who Do like the story, thanks for stickin' by and reviewing and give a poor Marine a reason to continue on (: And for those who don't….well, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out I guess. And now, without further ado, I give you, The Dancer and The DJ chapter 5.

_Brittany singing_

**Ren singing**

* * *

Brittany awoke to hear muffled noise coming from the kitchen. Muffled, because of the pillow she had over her head to make sure no noise could wake her up during the night. Little did she know, Santana had kicked Ren out of bed and onto the floor when the older girl had refused to keep her hands to herself after Santana told her to stop twice. This had resulted in a minor argument between the couple. So, that morning, instead of waking Santana up like normal, Ren and Rachel headed out for their routine morning run without the Latina.

Thus, causing the noise Brittany heard currently. Pulling the pillow off her head the blonde looked around sleepily before spotting the Latina. Clad in short black jogging shorts and a white tank top Santana was grumbling under her breath about evil dwarves and giants conspiring against her. Brittany chuckled and called out to the girl, her voice still fuzzy with sleep.

"San?" Santana smiled softly unconsciously, her frustration with Ren momentarily forgotten as she looked at the disheveled blonde on the couch. Britt was always so cute when she first woke up. Santana shook herself, reminding herself harshly that she was still upset with Brittany for showing up unannounced.

"What Britt?" Brittany shrugged, stretching casually, letting her shirt ride up exposing smooth pale skin and toned abs. If Ren was going to play it that way, Brittany would fight fire with fire.

"What are you doing?" Santana sighed heavily, her frustration returning. She was going to be grumpy all day if she didn't get her morning exercise in, but she didn't want to jog alone.

"Ren and Rachel left to run without me, and now I'm going to be jittery all day. And, Ren and I had a fight last night, not that you care." Brittany walked up to Santana, and placed her hands on Santana's crossed arms and pulling them away from her body gently, smiling softly at the shorter brunette.

"Hey, I always care if you're upset, no matter what the reason is. And, who says you can't still run this morning? We used to run together every day." Brittany smiled reassuringly as Santana glanced away uncertainly. Brittany still had her hands on her forearms, and she was having a hard time thinking straight from the electricity running through her body at Brittany's touch. Where Ren was a rolling tidal wave crashing over her, Brittany was a lightning storm. Finally pulling herself together Santana nodded, _what could happen on a run?_ She thought wordlessly, giving the blonde a small smile. Brittany smiled brightly. She knew exactly what she had to do, and this was the Perfect moment.

Santana smirked softly as she watched Brittany loosen up slightly downstairs on the street. She'd noticed how the blonde had changed into shorts that were impossibly short and showed of her long smooth dancer's legs. Not that Santana minded too much. Santana shook herself. _No! Bad thoughts, bad. _Brittany smirked to herself, feeling Santana's eyes on her as she bent forward, putting her hands to the ground and glancing back at Santana, winking. Santana blushed slightly and turned away. She wasn't going to let Brittany get under her skin. She would resist. She would overcome. She was a strong independent Hispanic woman. Brittany leaned down close, her hot breath sending shivers down Santana's back as she whispered.

"Ready to eat my dust?" She was so screwed. Spluttering Santana shook her head, cocking her hip out and raising an eyebrow, trying to feign indifference.

"Oh hell no, Pierce. The only one going to be eating dust around her is you. I've gotten better. Now let's just see if you can keep up!" Santana took off, Brittany laughing and following behind her at an even pace. Santana had always been faster than her, but Brittany could last longer. Britt giggled to herself as she realized the way she'd phrased things in her head. Hearing Brittany giggle beside her Santana glanced at her companion. With her hair up in a messy ponytail and thin tendrils of blonde hair framing her face Santana was struck speechless. _How is it you get prettier and prettier every time I see you?_ Brittany giggled, blushing slightly_. Shit, I said that out loud._

"Yes you did, now c'mon slow poke. Let's see if you can keep up still now that you don't have Sue breathing down your neck." Brittany took off at a dead sprint, recognizing her surroundings from her last time in New York. With Santana hot on her heels, Brittany led them through Central Park before finally stopping on a grassy hill, a hill that Santana and she had visited on their first trip here. Brittany turned around as Santana skidded to a stop, nearly knocking Brittany over. Laughing, Brittany steadied the shorter girl. "Whoa, Speedy! Calm down. You'll pull something." Santana scowled at the familiar nickname. Ever since they were kids and Britt had walked in on Santana imitating the Mexican mouse she'd called her by his name whenever they were involved in sports.

"I am not that small, Britt!" Brittany smiled, until finally Santana gave in and smiled back at her. "Fine…Maybe I am a little vertically challenged." Brittany raised a knowing eyebrow and Santana grumbled. "Fine! I'm short! Happy?" Brittany just laughed, taking the Latina's hand and leading her slightly down the hill.

"C'mon San, let's stretch out some before we head back." Santana nodded and laid down, instinct taking over at the familiar situation with Brittany. On her back, Santana raised her leg up so Britt could push it back towards her. Santana smiled at the burn she felt as Britt got closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. "You're still really flexible, San." Santana couldn't help herself. She licked her lips unconsciously, her eyes darting down to Brittany's lips. Lips that were inches from hers, with all of Brittany's weight pressing down on her deliciously. Before the Latina could do anything she'd regret Britt leaned back slowly before switching to the other leg.

Getting just as close as before Santana had time to recover and glance away, careful not to get caught up in the pools of Brittany's eyes. When she was finished stretching Santana out Brittany stood up straight, pointing towards the fountain nearby.

"Remember when we found it last time?" Santana smiled softly, getting up off the ground. She couldn't forget that day with Brittany. The two had snuck off from the song writing session and had found themselves at this very fountain. "It was the first time you kissed me in public…"Brittany whispered, her eyes far away. Santana nodded. It had been a huge step for her. "San…why did you break up with me…" Santana froze. The pair had gotten even closer to the fountain, and the Latina hadn't been expecting Brittany to ask such a direct question. "And don't lie…I know it's not because some random girl looked at you for five seconds." Santana sighed. She'd thought Brittany had believed that story.

"I was afraid…I was so far away, and I could see how upset you were. Your mom called me, kept me updated on how you were. My own mother watched you. And they both told me the same thing. That you were miserable. And so…I did what was best for you. I ended it before you grew to resent me for being away all the time. The last thing I wanted was for you to hate me, Britt." Brittany's eyes shone with unshed tears. Her assumptions had been correct.

"Then why did you tell me it was okay to date other people when it Clearly wasn't?" Santana shrugged, staring at the ground sadly.

"I just wanted you to be happy, B. I couldn't stand you being sad because of me anymore…Why didn't You tell me about Sam?" It was Brittany's turn to look down, embarrassment clear on her features, as Santana stared at her.

"I didn't want you to think it was cause I was trying to replace you. He just…he made me happy, San. He made me laugh and that's what I really needed. But I wasn't Truly happy. Not as happy as I am when I'm with You." Brittany reached out for Santana but San backed up a bit, her features guarded.

"You can't just do that Brittany. You didn't tell me. And that hurt. It hurt so much. And now you're here insinuating things and I'm not sure if I can Do That Again. After this weekend you go back to Lima and then what? We go back to how we were before? I won't do that again, B. I won't watch you sink down again. Britney only had one meltdown. You can't afford another." Brittany saw her chance slipping away, and so she did the only thing she knew would get to Santana.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said,_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Santana's eyes widened as she realized Brittany was singing to her, as the blonde danced around her, trying to keep her from leaving. Taking Santana by the had she pulled her towards the fountain, huge smile gracing her beautiful features.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Nearby, Ren and Rachel were stretching out when Ren heard someone singing. Muttering something to Rachel Ren took off towards the sound to see Brittany singing to Santana. A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered the next line to the song. The thought, _She's never looked at me like that before,_ flitting through her mind.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Neither Brittany nor Santana saw the older girl as she ran off back to Rachel, the two Cheerios both too caught up in each other. Santana, by the blonde's performance, and Brittany by the fact that Santana was Finally looking at her like she used to.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Taking Santana's hand's in hers Brittany pressed a kiss to each of her inner wrists before twirling off again. The brunette laughed, as she ran to catch up to the giggly blonde.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Spinning to a stop in front of Santana Brittany breathed out. She'd poured her heart into that song, ending it with a quick back hand spring. _Always the performer_, Santana laughed to herself.

"God, I've missed you, Britty." Brittany smiled at the nickname San had called her as kids. Finally, Santana wrapped the taller blonde in a hug, giving the blonde the greeting she'd been waiting for since she arrived the previous day. "I've missed you so much, B." Santana breathed out as the taller girl held her. It was like a haze had been lifted. She'd been so hurt by Brittany that she'd found comfort in a relationship where she didn't have to be the strong one. But now…she felt like herself again. All of herself. But…there was still a part of her inside that was conflicted. Yes, she loved Brittany. But was she ready to walk away from Ren, a girl who had been able to shake her from her stupor and had been nothing but loving. _Oh god…I love her…Shit._

Before Santana could say anything, Brittany had pulled away just enough to get a look at the Latina's eyes. She knew that look. Santana was thinking hard about something. Brittany steeled herself and prepared for rejection as she leaned in quickly, capturing Santana's warm lips with hers.

Santana was surprised by the full force kiss she was experiencing right now. A kiss that made her toes curl up and for explosions to go off all around her body. _Fireworks. _After a moment, Brittany pulled away shyly, expecting the Latina to yell at her and be furious. What she got was the shorter girl pulling her down for another searing kiss. _So worth the leap of faith_, Brittany thought as she kissed Santana soundly.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the living room of the Berry-Hummel-Lopez apartment with an oddly quite Ren. The blonde ex-HBIC had meet the older girl on her last visit to New York, just a short week ago. She hadn't expected to find herself back in the big city again, but when Santana had called last night claiming an Alpha level emergency, Quinn had all but ran to the train station to catch the last train to New York. And now, here she was, waiting for her two best friends, with Santana's new flame. Quinn absent mindedly wished that it was Rachel waiting with her, and not the broody blonde, but alas, the petite diva was in class.

Ren and Quinn were shaken from their thoughts as the apartment door slid open, revealing a sweaty Santana. Nodding to Quinn, Santana entered the apartment, automatically feeling the tension in the room coming from Ren's side.

"Britt's downstairs, Q. Will you take her to that deli down the block? I need a few minutes alone with Ren…" Quinn muttered a quick of course and made herself scarce. She didn't want to be there for whatever was coming next. Santana fidgeted slightly and went to speak, but was cut off by Ren's hand. Sighing, the older girl ran a hand through her wet locks. She'd taken a shower immediately after she'd returned with Rachel and had set about the task she knew she had to perform.

"Look, Santana, I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear about what happened in the park, cause, to be frank, I don't care. I just want you to think about something before I walk out that door. Do you really want to go back to your small town Ohio girlfriend? You are so much Bigger than that. I got a call from an old friend; he heard about the show and saw most of it on YouTube. We are a hit, babe. So big, he booked us a tour from here to Florida. So, I'm going to walk out that door, and you don't have to come with me right now, I want you to think it over thoroughly. It'll just be me and you down the coast in a van, lugging all our own shit and making our way stage to stage. I'm only going to say this once…I want you to choose me…not because of my looks or because of what I've been through. But because I want to love you with everything I have, and show you the world you deserve. Just give me a chance…" Standing up, Ren grabbed her backpack and guitar case, slinging her bag onto her shoulder Ren went to walk out the door, leaning down to peck Santana softly on the cheek. Before she stepped out of the door Ren turned back, "I'm leaving Monday night, San. You'll know where to find me if you want to come. Same place, same time." Before Santana could respond Ren disappeared out the door, leaving the Latina alone to her thoughts, and tears that Finally decided to fall…

* * *

Well there you go. For all of those calling for Brittana, I hope that satisfied you for now.

I'm still not sure who is endgame, and your reviews are taken heavily into my thoughts.

As per the norm, glee is RIB's, You Belong With Me is T-Swizzle, and Ren is mine.

Review and all that lot. Tell your friends. Tell me if I suck. You know the drill.

Adios

~Noah


	6. Heartbeats, Bass Beats, and Alcohol

AN: Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing and following and favoriting! Unfortunately, its wayyy to stressful trying to get two long chapters out for both of my fics and get enough sleep (we Marines get up super early, son!) anyway, I'm probably going to go by the schedule of every other day for each fic so I don't lose my sanity.

Normal disclaimers, glee is RIB and I'll sight the song and everything at the end! Enjoy!

_Singing_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Quinn and Brittany tentatively stepped into the apartment. Santana was seated in front of the television, surrounded by various pillows and blankets that she had thrown haphazardly around the floor. Approaching slowly, Q and Britt got closer to Santana to see she was watching her favorite pick me up shows. Currently playing was the original Dukes of Hazard television series, and besides the Latina was a stack of more DVD's that Brittany and Quinn both knew contained I Love Lucy, Pretty Woman, and Selena. Whenever San was sick as a child her mother would watch all those movies and shows with her, and whenever the Latina was upset she reverted back to those simple pleasures that brought her good memories of her mother and Britt as they got older.

Brittany quickly noticed the absence of Ren and went ahead to sit next to Santana, not too close as to make the Latina uncomfortable but the brunette didn't seem to mind as she subconsciously moved towards Britt. She was hyper aware of every move Brittany made, always had been.

Words weren't needed as the three watched the Duke's go through all sorts of shenanigans before switching to Lucy and Ricky. By the time Rachel and Kurt returned home from class the three were asleep. Quinn leaned against the couch, and Santana had her head leaned against Britt's shoulder. Sometime during the afternoon the Latina had found the blonde's hand, and now even in sleep was holding it gently. Kurt smiled softly at the two, not noticing how Rachel had sat down next to where Quinn's head was and had begun stroking Quinn's soft blonde hair.

"I wonder what happened…Ren's stuff is moved around, and some of it is missing…And Britt and San are holding hands…Do you think?" Turning Kurt smirked. Rachel had stretched out on the couch, with her stomach near Quinn's head with the blonde's hair in easy reach and had fallen asleep with her hand in the taller girl's hair. Kurt laid a blanket over Rachel and headed back to his room. After opening his door he noticed a white envelope on his pillow with his name on it in Ren's sprawling handwriting.

_**Kurtie,**_

_**Sorry that I didn't get a chance to say bye before you and Rach got home. You'd never guess what happened. One of my friends who works for a label was able to set up a tour for Santana and I. I'm heading out Monday night, to play in Jersey Tuesday night. I asked San to come with me…But I don't think she's going too…She loves Brittany, and I never really stood a chance against that, I guess. I'll be gone for around three months, four tops. The tour is up and down the Coast. Just me and a camera kid who just graduated from NYU, so it should be interesting. Keep your nose clean kid, I'll try and keep in touch.**_

_**Deus Velocidade, Irmán Máis Novo. ~R**_

Immediately Kurt whipped out his phone, dialing it quickly only to receive Ren's answering machine. He loved Britt…but he couldn't let Santana let this chance slip away…He had three days and two nights to show Santana that this was the opportunity of a life time. To not only establish her singing career, but maybe to figure where her heart really belonged…. With the gifted dancer in the living room, or the dj across town.

* * *

It was almost 9:30pm when Kurt finally decided he'd had enough of the four girls in his living room just sleeping his chances away. So, he did what any sensible gay man would do. He grabbed an air horn that Puck had left when he visited and had dragged the three roommates to a hockey game (an experience Kurt was hoping to repress, and soon). Standing in the middle of the room, Kurt made sure his ear plugs were in place before blowing the horn and screaming.

"FIREEEEE!" Instantly, Rachel shot up, yelling for everyone to grab the Playbills. Quinn sleepily shook her head, as the brunette rushed around wildly. Santana and Brittany both were abruptly awoken and realized that the call had been false. Santana glared grumpily at Kurt before hiding behind Brittany, wishing Rachel would stop screeching. Brittany laughed, happy that everything seemed to back to normal, with S being her normal self around her and the other three up to their normal oddities. Finally, Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her down beside her.

"Berry! Stop running around like a deranged Pomeranian! The apartment is not on fire!" Rachel huffed and then glared at Kurt before realizing that Quinn was still holding onto her wrist. The brunette blushed and quieted instantly, and the blonde smiled fondly at her. Yes, Quinn had admitted to herself that she had a huge crush on Rachel Berry, but she wasn't about to go make it easy on the girl. Where was the fun in that? Kurt removed his ear plugs and smiled.

"Now that I have your attention, ladies. It's time to get glamified and head out! It's Friday night in New York, and I for one don't have plans to sit around and watch you all sleep. C'mon, this night is being wasted! Let's go people move move move!" The girls laugh at Kurt's insistency but gave in, all four getting up with Quinn and Rachel heading towards the brunettes room and Santana and Britt following behind them.

"Where are we even going to go, Kurt?" Brittany questioned. Kurt smiled and waggled his eyebrows at the tall blonde.

"That's for me to know and for you ladies to be ready for." Flouncing off Kurt went to put the finishing touches on his own outfit and Brittany followed Santana into her room. Santana immediately noticed the bottom drawer that had been slightly left ajar. Where it once had housed Ren's meager clothing collection Santana could tell now it was clearly empty. Santana felt a pang through her chest as she realized she'd become so used to Ren's stuff in her room, from her guitar in the corner to her boots tossed to the side next to her high heels. It was like the sandy haired girl had tried to erase her existence from Santana's life, and Santana tried her hardest not to let any tears slip. Not in front of Brittany…she wouldn't make the blonde worry like that. The blonde quickly looked around the disheveled room, which was strange for Santana. When she was at home she always kept her room neat and tidy, but here her bed wasn't made, and there was a blanket and pillow still on the floor like someone had slept there the night before…

"Did you sleep on the floor last night?" Britt questioned. Santana, who was digging in her closet for a dress to wear sighed, being reminded once again of the argument she'd had with, is she my ex now?, Ren.

"No, I didn't. I made Ren crash on the floor because she couldn't keep her hands to herself." Brittany's eyes widened. Santana had made her girlfriend sleep on the floor because she was being affectionate? _That is way out of character for San. Wait…did she?_

"Santana did you make her sleep on the floor cause I'm here?" Santana, who was unzipping her jeans and shimmying out of them froze. She had, but she didn't want to tell the blonde that.

"No. I just wasn't in the mood. Are you going to get dressed or what?" San didn't mean to come off so cold but she really didn't want to talk about the tall DJ right now. Right now, she just wanted to forget the words that were ringing through her head… _"I want you to choose me…because I want to love you with everything I have"_. Shaking her head, Santana threw her tank top into the pile of dirty clothes and pulled on her dress. She didn't care that Brittany was staring at her, she was used to it especially from Britt. Brittany for her part couldn't help herself. The Latina was just utterly delicious…That's when she realized she didn't have any real clubbing clothes with her, and blushed, looking down at herself.

"Um…San… I don't have any party clothes with me…" Santana smiled softly at the blonde before turning to her closet. She herself was clad in a tight red dress, the red dress she'd worn that first time Ren had actually invited her to sing with her, and knew exactly what Brittany would look best in. The dress she pulled out was a bit long on Santana, but would look fabulous on Brittany. Brittany's eyes brightened at the blue dress Santana held out to her. Santana smiled back and headed to the shared bathroom to start on her hair and make-up. Britt quickly shed her clothes, setting them down next to her duffle that was still in San's room. Once she had the dress on, Brittany turned to look through San's closet to see if she had any flats or anything that might fit her. It was then that Brittany noticed the leather jacket hanging up in Santana's closet. She'd never seen San wear it before, and it was also too big to be the Latina's. Carefully, Brittany took it down off the hanger, surprised at how soft it was. The scent that clung to it was all Ren and Brittany found herself inhaling the nice smell with large breathes. When she heard the click of Santana's heels on the hardwood floor she quickly hung the jacket back up, realizing how creepy that must have looked. _Well, at least she smells really good… _Britt thought as she grabbed a pair of San's flats she knew would fit her.

Santana came back into her room as Brittany was slipping a pair of her flats on and smiled at how familiar this all felt. She normally went out almost every night with Ren, but doing these things with Britt brought back happy memories, from a happier time. It was still odd for Santana though, hearing a little voice inside her that said something was missing. Shaking her head, she gestured to Brittany who was looking the Latina up and down hungrily. Sliding towards the still shorter girl, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, smiling seductively. She was channeling her inner unicorn and was hoping it was working on Santana. Santana blushed and smiled up at Brittany.

"You are silly, ducky. Now hurry up and do your make up if you're going to do it. And you should leave your hair like that, it looks good." Smiling Santana pulled away, stepping to her closet to grab jackets for herself and Brittany. New York nights were cold! It was then San noticed Ren's jacket, her Favorite jacket, hanging in the closet. I can't believe she left it, Santana thought. She wanted to wear the jacket but she knew that Brittany would notice how big it was on her. But for some reason, Santana didn't care. If Ren couldn't be there with them tonight, then she'd have her there in spirit. Grabbing the jacket and one for Brittany, Santana shrugged the soft leather over her shoulders. Instantly Ren's scent enveloped her and Santana smiled to herself. Brittany watched wordlessly at the look of contentment on San's face, but didn't mention it.

When the blonde and the Latina were ready they left Santana's room, pinkies linked, at Britt's request, and joined the other teens in the living room. Rachel was in one of her tight black dresses, and Quinn was in light grey skinny jeans, slouch boots, an oversized grey sweater and a black scarf with a black beret of Rachel's on her head. Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn who shrugged. Kurt then made his appearance, looking dapper in one of his self-created outfits, smiling at his lady friends.

"Alright girls! Let's roll!" Everyone laughed as they followed Kurt out. Together they walked to a place Santana, Rachel, and Quinn knew well. Almost every Friday night since they'd discovered it Kurt and Rachel had been attending karaoke at this local bar. It also helped that the bar didn't really care if they drank as long as they didn't cause any trouble. (AN: NOT CONDONING UNDERAGE INTOXICATION, JUST SAYING THAT IT HAPPENS AND WE ALL NEED TO BE CRAZY INFORMED ABOUT IT) Of course, the last time they'd been here it had been Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Ren together, so you can imagine the surprise on the bartender's face when he spotted his familiar Friday patrons, plus the two extra blondes. Smiling, the NYADA student from Kurt's glee club waved at him, motioning for them to come get their already prepared drinks.

"Kurt, you are looking good tonight! Rachel, fabulous as always. Satan. And don't you two look gorgeous." The taller man winked at Quinn and Britt and Santana growled, pulling Brittany closer to her by the pinky. She really didn't like this guy. Last time they'd been in while he was working, he'd touched her ass and Ren had slugged him. Remembering how the tall girl had defended her Santana again felt a pang of sadness at her not being here. Brittany noticed that Santana looked kind of like a sad panda, so the tall blonde grabbed one of the shots the creepy guy behind the bar had poured. Downing it quickly, liquid courage and all that, Brittany gave San a peck on the cheek and smiled before disappearing into the slightly crowded area. Surprised, Santana watched the blonde climb on stage as the crappy singer currently up their finished their heart felt rendition of that one Mariah Carey song. Brittany smiled happily as she flipped through the song choices before spotting the perfect one. She loved this song, and she hoped that it would get through to Santana. As the music started Santana smiled. She had only heard this song a few times, but knew that it was one of Brittany's favorites.

_It was a summer night,_

_The stars were all aligned,_

_You, you, you, you showed up,_

_And blew my mind._

_We didn't sleep at all,_

_Played records all night long,_

_That, that, that night,_

_I kind of fell in love._

_Something in your kiss,_

_Made my body electric,_

_You set me free._

_That night, brought to life,_

_For the magic that's inside,_

_Of you and me._

Looking Santana in the eyes, Brittany winked. The Latina smiled and blushed slightly, dancing along with Kurt, Rachel and Quinn beside her. None of them noticed the tall girl at the back, watching Brittany work the stage like a pro. Finishing off her Corona, Ren pulled her hat down farther on her head, hoping none of the teens would recognize her, especially Santana, who she was surprised was wearing her jacket. That was a good sign, right? Ren wondered as she listened to Brittany try to convey her feelings for Santana through song.

_Wherever you are,_

_You are forever on my mind._

_Wherever you are,_

_Know that our love will never die._

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Love will never die,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are._

_Electric wire love,_

_The sun was coming up,_

_Red, red, red wine,_

_And whiskey on your tongue._

_Tangled up in your sheets,_

_You saw the real me,_

_You, you, you, you give me,_

_Something to believe._

_Something in your kiss,_

_Made my body electric,_

_You set me free._

_That night, brought to life,_

_For the magic that's inside,_

_Of you and me._

Pointing at Santana, Brittany blew a kiss that Santana playfully caught. Kurt had turned back to the bar to get another drink when he noticed Ren trying to be inconspicuous. Rolling his eyes he snuck away from the group and went up behind Ren.

"You suck at subtle! If you're going to stalk her at least get a different hat!" Ren scoffed, before turning to the tall boy. She laughed at his expression, and shrugged, beer in hand.

"S'not my fault you people come to my favorite place to drink. And, I was here First, so ya'll are stalking me." Kurt raised his eyebrows in wonder. Ren was speaking with a thick Irish accent and that was when he realized that she was absolutely Smashed. She smelled like she'd been drinking Corona since that morning, and he wouldn't doubt she had been. Ever since Santana had introduced her to it, it had been the girls standard beer of choice. But, she could also hold her alcohol, which lead Kurt to wonder just how much had she had?

_Wherever you are,_

_You are forever on my mind._

_Wherever you are,_

_Know that our love will never die._

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Love will never die,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever, wherever,_

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever you are._

_Nothin' lasts forever,_

_But I will always remember,_

_Those nights we spent together,_

_Wherever, wherever._

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Love will never die,_

_Wherever you are,_

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever, wherever,_

_Love will never die,_

_Wherever you are. _

When the song finished Kurt quickly realized that the girls would be looking for him soon, and he knew Ren was in no shape to see Santana right now. Thinking quickly he grabbed the taller girl and attempted to drag the intoxicated girl out of the bar. But, unfortunately, Ren wasn't going to go easy.

"No! It's my turn! Britt got to sing to her, I want to!" Trying to pull away from him, Ren tried to make her way to stage. Before Kurt could catch her, Ren had sprung up on the stage Brittany had just vacated. She spun her hat backwards and grabbed an electric guitar that was sitting nearby. Santana hadn't noticed her yet, but Rachel and Quinn had and they were looking at the drunk girl like she was crazy. Ren shouted for Tony, the skeezy bartender, to toss her her bag and he complied quickly, afraid of another black eye. The crowd was getting restless as Ren plugged her laptop in and took the mike in her hand.

"Ahem. Well, I know this is supposed to be karaoke, but I really want to sing this song I wrote. Anyway…Well, here it is." Ren hit play and the bass played behind her as she strummed the opening notes. Finally, Brittany had made her way back to Santana, who was frozen as she caught sight of a Very drunk Ren on stage, singing a song she had written apparently. Looking out into the crowd, Ren inhaled oxygen, and exhaled everything she could to get through to the Latina somewhere in the sea of people.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Brittany watched as Santana turned to her, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Santana didn't have to say a word. Brittany could read the words in her eyes easily. They screamed, _Dance with me._ Ren watched as Brittany and Santana, along with everyone else in the packed bar, danced to her upbeat song. And at that point, Ren didn't care. She just wanted Santana to hear her words and know this was for her, and that she wasn't going to give up easily. Santana glanced at the stage, catching a glimpse of Ren's green eyes through the haze before turning back to Britt's bright blue. Brittany smiled easily, the older girls voice and music making her dizzy with pumped up adrenaline. She really wished that she wasn't competing with Ren for Santana's heart, because she really liked how Ren sang and how she had danced on stage before Santana appeared.

Kurt just stood back and observed. Ren on stage trying to keep from falling over. Brittany and Santana dancing like they were glued together. And Rachel and Quinn grinding in a corner, which actually wasn't that surprising.

_Heaven help me, with all these lesbians. Send me a savior. _With those thoughts a very attractive stranger came up to Kurt and smiled, cocking his head towards the dance floor and extending his hand to the boy. _Oh what the hell,_ Kurt thought as he grabbed the taller boys hand and let him lead him into the throng as Ren continued to sing.

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Running 'til we outta time_

_Wild child's lookin' good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Ren finished the song and set the guitar down, bowing as the crowd screamed for more. Ren just smiled, grabbed her laptop and bag, and disappeared out the back before any of her teenage friends could catch up to her. She'd seen the conflicted look in Santana's eyes as she'd danced with Brittany, now, all she could do was wait and hope Santana showed Monday night.

* * *

Walking back, tipsy, with Brittany's arm around her Santana tried to figure out how she was feeling. Ren's scent was all around her from the jacket, and the taste of Corona on her lips reminded her of all the times she'd drank with the girl. Britt was swaying as she tried to steer them straight, laughing at Quinn and Rachel who were in worse shape than they were. Rachel was clinging onto Quinn for dear life and Quinn was muttering to herself about putting one foot in front of the other. Kurt just wished he had a camera to record the four girls to use for his own gain later on in life. He'd danced with the handsome boy, Sergei, for a few more songs before the dashing man had to leave. It was okay though, he wasn't really Kurt's type in the end, to dark and brooding for his taste.

Looking up at Britt, Santana smiled and giggled.

"Britty, your pretty. Wanna know who else is pretty? Me. And wanna know who else is allllso pretty? Renny. She's gorgeous. Britty, we could make like…a gorgeous sandwich." Brittany laughed drunkly at Santana's ramblings, not really understanding where San was going with this, but not really caring. The smell of Santana's, no Ren's, jacket was delightful mixed with Santana's and she couldn't keep herself from leaning down and inhaling deeply, tickling San's ear in the process. Santana laughed hard as they all finally reached the apartment.

* * *

Once the teens were all upstairs they parted, Quinn and Rachel stumbling to Rachel's room, Santana and Britt to Santana's, and Kurt to his. Kurt rolled his eyes as he realized he'd need to sleep with his volume on Loud tonight because of the girls, that is until he noticed a lump on his bed. He quickly closed the door and creeped to his bed. He grabbed his Italian vogue parasol and poked the passed out figure on his bed, trying to determine if the person was dead or alive. When Ren let out a low groan at the prodding Kurt giggled before pushing her with his hand.

"Why are you even here? You moved all your stuff and then still end up sleeping here? How effective is that?" Ren groaned and rolled over, blood shot eyes staring up at Kurt in the darkness. _She's high as a fucking kite,_ Kurt realized. _Oh this was to good._ Ren covered her eyes and scowled at Kurt as best as she could.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Kurt laughed and started getting undressed into his sleep wear of sweat pants and a hoodie, watching as Ren pointed at herself, "Homeless, remember? It was either sleep here, or sleep on the subway. And I really didn't want to do that tonight. Makes the hang over ten time's worse. That's why I got a pick me up before I went to sleep. I should be hang over free now. If someone lets me go to sleep." Kurt laughed as he got into bed beside the older girl.

"You are crazy, Ren. But of course, you can sleep here tonight. No funny business though. Don't get me wrong, you are mouthwatering, but not really my flavor." Ren rolled her eyes before rolling back onto her side, glad Kurt had put the music on loud to drown out the moans that could already be heard. A tear slipped from her eye as she shut them tight, bringing her knees up to her chest. Santana and she hadn't broken up officially, but Ren guessed that when she walked out that had negated the relationship to the Latina.

Ren was surprised as she felt thin but strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her to his chest. Kurt had effectively big spooned her, and the comfort at such a gesture hit Ren right in the heart. Memories of Caleb holding her like this when she was upset seeped in and Ren did something she hadn't done since she got the news that her parents were gone. Ren broke down and cried. Cried for her lost love, and family. And for the Latina across the hall that she didn't even really have a chance to Have, to lose her in the first place.

* * *

AN: There you go guys. Hope that was okay. Review and tell me if you approved or not. Trying to give Brittana its spotlight. Both songs in this are Ke$ha. I really like the Warrior album so don't be surprised if there are a few more songs from it in this fic. I blame Rhettlee for putting thoughts in my head XD Well, that's all I've got, kids.

Stay classy

~Noah


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: glee is owned by RIB, otherwise, Santana and Brittany never would've broken up, and Quinn and Rachel would have hot drunk two time sex. Jsin...

With this, I give you, Chapter Seven of The Dancer and The DJ:

Kurt woke up the next morning in an empty bed, his window slightly cracked from when Ren must have left via the fire escape. Grumbling, the tall boy slumped out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. On his way there he saw that Rachel's door was opened, which held a view of a very naked Quinn Fabray cuddled against Rachel. Kurt shook his head, laughing softly. That must have been the noises last night, because Santana didn't sound like that. After Kurt got the pot going, Santana made an appearance. She was wearing one of Ren's t-shirt's, that hung down to her knees, and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Morning, Kurt." Santana whispered, as she tried to keep as much light out of her eyes as she could.

"Morning, Tana…So…how was last night?" Santana scoffed, pouring herself some coffee before turning to the taller boy.

"Kurt, before you even go there, Britt and I didn't do anything." Kurt raised an eyebrow. That was actually kind of surprising to the boy. Normally, Brittany and Santana would go at it like rabbits, especially if alcohol was involved. Santana blushed, and looked down. She really didn't want to talk about what happened, but she felt she needed to tell Someone. "Look, she tried, and well…I broke down crying, and then she held me until I fell asleep. Sometime during the night she also was able to get me to take some aspirin so I don't feel to terrible today." Kurt nodded, even though that last part was a little surprising. Brittany didn't normally think that far ahead, but hey, maybe the blonde was trying to take care of the Latina even more so. The pair stood in silence for a moment, just sipping their cups before Brittany joined them. Brittany smiled sleepily at Santana, and on instinct, leaned down to kiss her softly as she reached for the coffee pot. Santana froze up momentarily, but kissed the blonde back slowly. Santana felt bad though, knowing that her relationship with Ren was still up in the air and not really knowing if she should be kissing Brittany. But, she couldn't help herself. Brittany was her Kryptonite, and she would Always have a soft spot for the blonde, no matter what happened.

Once the three were sipping away at their cups of java, Quinn and Rachel joined them, but thankfully with clothes on. When they were all finished, Quinn and Rachel disappeared back to Rachel's bedroom, and the three friends left over grimaced at each other.

"Well, ladies, as much as I Enjoy listening to those two getting frisky, I'd rather spend my Saturday doing something Fun." Kurt smiled, and Santana nodded.

"What did you have in mind, Kurt?" The Latina questioned.

"San…Can we visit the art museum?" Santana's eyes widened at the slightly strange request from the blonde. But, that Was a place Santana hadn't spent much time in, she didn't have any memories of the place like she had of many others in New York, so she figured that it would be a good place to go with the blonde, and gay friend. Kurt nodded, but slid his phone out as he realized he had a text.

_**Hey, need some advice for outfits for the tour. Help a sistah out? ~R**_

Kurt smiled slightly, before texting a quick affirmative text and turning back to the two in front of him.

"I'm sorry, ladies, I'll have to take a rain check. Fashion Crisis." Santana nodded as Kurt disappeared to get dressed, before turning back to Brittany. With a wide smile the Latina motioned for Brittany to go get dressed. The blonde smiled and pecked San quickly on the lips before scampering off. Santana's smile waned and she took her phone out. She slid the unlock button and her wallpaper popped up. It was a picture of her and Ren. She'd taken it herself when she was riding on the train with Ren one day. Ren was behind her and smiling crookedly down at Santana, not bothering to look at the camera. Santana smiled softly at the look on the older girls face, and sighing. She wanted to text her…But she couldn't…Not yet. She needed to see. See if what she had with Brittany would be enough… Enough to fill the emptiness that had slowly developed since Ren walked out her door. _This would be so much easier if I could just have both,_ Santana thought wordlessly as she went back to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Brittany had her arm around Santana and the pair was laughing their heads off as they walked through Central Park.

"I can't believe you jumped on top of that statue, B. That was crazy!" Brittany grinned, and Santana shook her head. In front of the entire museum, Brittany had jumped onto one of the most popular exhibits and had sang part of We Belong Together by Mariah Carey, before security escorted her from the building. Brittany just wanted to get it through to Santana that she loved her. Santana held Britt's hand tightly, and leaned into her side. She felt protected and safe, and whole. She felt right.

Walking through the park towards the apartment Santana couldn't help but smile up and Brittany. This felt Right. Being Here, with Brittany. And for the first time in the past few days, Santana was at peace.

Across town, Kurt was helping Ren pick out clothes for the tour. Ren had explained that her friend had given her an advancement to buy more suitable clothes so she didn't look like the homeless DJ anymore. At first Kurt had wanted to try dresses, but was quickly shot down. Now, Kurt was looking appreciatively at the slimming suit type clothes Ren was in. In a white button down with a black vest, and dark pants Ren looked dashing. Kurt had found a small bowler hat that he claimed would be Ren's "signature item". Surprisingly, Ren liked it. She didn't want to part with her favorite hat, but, she would agree to the cool bowler. It gave her some swag.

When they were finally done, Kurt walked with Ren through Central Park in one of her new outfits. A light blue button down, with black jeans, and her bowler hat. Ren looked like a model straight out of Vogue, and Kurt could feel people staring at them. They were definitely an odd pair. Ren and Kurt were talking amiably before Ren froze. Not twenty feet away from them, Brittany and Santana were walking hand in hand. Ren sighed, and turned to go down another way, with Kurt following behind her. Ren was muttering about how small the big city was before Kurt caught up to her.

"So is this what you are going to do until you leave? Avoid Santana like she has the plague? That's not going to solve anything! Renny, stop!" Ren stopped and whirled.

"Don't. Call me that…I'm sorry Kurt, but don't. And, I can't do this. You saw exactly what I saw. She's made her choice. Just…let it go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ren went along the path, looking back slightly to make sure Kurt wasn't following her. The brunette haired boy just sighed and walked back the way he came. He had texted Rachel and Quinn to meet him at the cool little café they hung out at on Saturday nights. When the tall boy finally got there he spotted his four girlfriends and headed their way. Kissing them all on the cheeks Kurt smiled.

"Evening ladies! Didn't start without me, did you?" They all laughed, mirth quickly spreading through them. Brittany had her arm around Santana before excusing herself to the bathroom. Santana watched her go before asking Kurt where he'd been all day. "Just helping a friend out with a fashion change." Santana nodded, slightly suspicious.

In the bathroom, Brittany had finished up and was washing her hands when the door swung open. Turning Brittany's eyes widened. Ren was holding her bowler hat in her hands, nervously turning it in a circle as she tried to look the tall blonde in the eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to fight or anything. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Santana. You are obviously what she wants, but I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if her and I were still friends… She means a lot to me, and I care about her a lot, and I respect her choices and her relationship with you." Brittany stared awestruck at the girls words. She hadn't expected that, and she hadn't expected Ren to look so different. She'd gone from looking like she was their age, in baggy jeans and t-shirts and a flat bill, to actually looking like someone in her twenties in fitted pants and a slim shirt. The hat she held added an air of sophistication along with the scarf around her neck.

"I don't want you and San not to be friends just because we are back together. But I'm not even sure we Are back together yet… We haven't talked about it. But, thank you for talking to me, but Santana doesn't need to have my permission to have friends. Yes, at times it might make me uncomfortable, but as long as you don't do anything, I won't be upset." Ren nodded and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Brittany. You seem like a really cool person, and I hope we can be friends when I get back." Ren turned to leave but Brittany stopped her.

"Get back? Are you leaving?" Ren turned, a strange look in her eyes.

"Yes? I'm going on tour… Didn't Santana tell you? I asked her to go with me, it's for her too, but I don't think she's going to come. Anyway, I've got to get going… Have a nice night, Brittany." Ren disappeared back out the door and out of the coffee house before the teens at the table saw her. She made her way to the bar down the street as Brittany made her way back to the table. For the rest of the night, Brittany heard Ren's words run through her head. Santana wasn't going on tour…because she was staying in New York…Staying in New York for Brittany…

That night as Brittany lay in bed with Santana, she couldn't help but think, _Can I really hold her back from such a great opportunity? _In the end, the answer scared her slightly. What also scared her, was that in her sleep that night, Santana held onto her tighter, whispering out a name, that wasn't _Brittany, _but _Ren._

* * *

Sunday morning came and went for Santana and Brittany. The pair decided to stay in bed and cuddle and whisper and giggle about the past, present, and future. Brittany told Santana all about her past relationship with Sam, and how it had came to an abrupt end as soon as Britt got her acceptance to Julliard. And Santana, told Brittany all about Ren when she asked. How she'd met the 22 year old DJ in the subway terminal on accident, and that had started their adventure together. How she'd found out Ren had been living on the streets, and had immediately drug the taller girl and all her belongings back to the apartment. How she'd shown herself, Kurt, and Rachel all over the city, and had become an integral part of all of their lives.

Brittany couldn't keep her heart from hurting slightly as she listened to the Latina talk about the brunette-blonde girl. And, after their conversation last night, Britt couldn't help but remember Santana singing to Sam, about leaving her girl alone. But in the end, Brittany couldn't hate the older girl. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't, because of how good she'd been to Santana. San seemed so…much surer of herself. Like she didn't have to hide behind her vicious words anymore, and could truly be herself no matter what.

Sunday night was all of the teens in the living room watching Sex in the City reruns before turning in. Kurt left the window open slightly, hoping that Ren would sneak in during the night like she had last night and the night she'd gotten drunk.

But this night, Ren had gotten to drunk, and had wound up on one of her old NYADA friends couches. Kurt had tried to call the older girl several times but only got a voicemail. Monday morning, Brittany went out with Rachel and Quinn for breakfast, leaving Santana with Kurt.

"Santana…we need to talk." Santana stiffened slightly, and turned to the tall boy. She'd been listening to her iPod, to a mix Ren had made her.

"What's up, porcelain?" Kurt sat down beside her and rubbed his jaw lightly. He hadn't shaved yet, and Santana thought it made him look a bit more dashing, rugged so to speak.

"I think… No, I know, that you need to go tonight. You…You need to do this. Not just because it could make you famous, but because you can't just run back to Brittany. You both didn't last when you were just a few hours apart. Now, that distance is even Bigger. You need this Santana. To keep growing. You aren't meant to be some small town girl from Ohio living in the big city for fun. This is your Destiny, San. Your Dream. If Brittany loves you like she says she does, not only will she understand that…But she'll support that." Kurt got up and left before Santana could reply, leaving the Latina dumbstruck. Kurt…was totally Right.

It was at that point that Kurt slipped out of the apartment as Brittany came back in. Smiling, Brittany entered Santana's room, immediately noticing that the small brunette had packed most of her stuff into her suitcase.

"San…Are you going somewhere?" Santana whirled, and threw herself at Brittany, connecting their lips in a heated embrace. Santana wasted no time, as she pushed the taller blonde back onto the bed, straddling her hips. Between hot kisses, Santana began removing her own clothing and Britt's. Brittany smiled into the kisses before flipping them.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana breathed out, and Brittany's smiled widened.

"I love you, Santana." Britt whispered back before reattaching their lips, running her hands all over the Latina's body.

* * *

Santana finished lacing up her boots and pulling her jacket on. She smiled softly at the naked blonde in her bed, before pressing a kiss to the girls forehead.

"I love you, B. I'll see you soon." Grabbing her suitcase, Santana headed out the door. Brittany heard the door slam, and opened her eyes groggily.

"Santi?" Brittany sat up slowly, a dull ache all over her body from her love making with Santana. A beautiful dull ache that she loved waking up with. Until she noticed the note next to her on the pillow. With shaky hands, Britt pulled it open, her eyes barely comprehending Santana's loopy scrawl.

_**Brittany,**_

_**This doesn't mean I don't love you, sweetheart. I just… I need more time. I also, need This. I'm going on tour with Ren. No, that doesn't mean I'm choosing Her over You. I just… I need this B. This is my Dream. I promise I'll keep in touch as much as I can while I'm on the road. **_

_**I love you, Britt.**_

_**Santana**_

Brittany felt her heart break slightly, but she knew, that this would be Santana's choice… Didn't mean it didn't hurt any less though. She'd wait eternity for Santana if that's what it took. She wouldn't bide her time with boys anymore, she'd wait. So that when Santana was ready, she'd be there. She had her friends, and in her heart, she had Santana. And that's all she needed.

* * *

Ren could see her own breath as she stood inside the cold subway terminal. It was almost 10pm, and she knew Santana wasn't coming. If she was, she would've been her ten minutes ago. But, Ren was going to hold out until the last possible moment… And that's when she heard heels clicking against the hard ground. Turning around, Ren came face to face with the fiery look in the Latina's eyes. Immediately, her crooked grin overtook her face and Santana couldn't help but grin back. Santana liked the new clothes Kurt had obviously picked out for the girl, and she looked incredibly debonair chic sexy in that bowler hat. Walking up to her, Santana slapped Ren lightly.

"That's for walking out, and for ignoring me this weekend." Grabbing the taller girl by the tie, Santana pulled her down, and locked their lips together. "And that's for that amazing song you wrote for me. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Ren grinned and took a hold of Santana's hand, grabbing the girls bag from her to carry in the other. San grinned and held Ren's hand, before glaring playfully at the girl. "I hope you know, this isn't Me, choosing You." Ren laughed and nodded.

"I know. I'm just happy you're here, San." Santana nodded.

"I had sex with Brittany." Ren nodded again.

"I know. Kurt told me nothing happened that night you all were drunk, but I figured that you would eventually, especially since you won't be seeing her for the next couple of months." Santana nodded as Ren lead her to the surface.

"I'm not picking either of you right now, Ren." Ren smiled before setting the girls bag down in front of a beat up old van with a kind of geeky looking college guy inside. Ren pulled Santana into her embrace and held the girl for a few minutes, breathing in the scent of the girls hair, and sighing.

"I know, San. And I shall be anxiously awaiting your answer, but until then, let's just be Us. Not Santana and Ren: Girlfriends. But Santana and Ren: Best Friends." Santana smiled as Ren loaded her bag into the van and opened the door for her.

"I like the sound of that. Now, let's rock these bitches!" Ren laughed as she flung the door closed, jumping inside as the guy gunned the engine and sped towards the way to Jersey. They'd drive until they got to their hotel, and then sleep until show time. Santana felt a feeling of utter excitement at the road ahead, and couldn't wait to see where this adventure would take her. Smiling at the Irish girl in the front seat, Santana settled down into the back, which had no seats, but a really soft carpet that someone had thrown a few pillows onto in front of all the equipment in the back. I could get used to this, Santana thought, as the van rumbled on to their destination, and her first shot at fame.

* * *

AN: Woo! I hope you guys enjoyed that. (: I thought about splitting it up into two chapters, but decided against it (: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed-favorited-followed and for Rhettlee for listening to me ramble about this fic (:

Hopefully the next chapter will come fast, but if not, sorry loves.

Don't drink and drive, kiddies

~Noah


	8. C'mon, Show Me What You Got

_Santana_

**Ren**

_**Both**_

* * *

Brittany returned to Lima and on Tuesday morning when she walked into school she was met with almost all of glee club. She'd informed them all of her plan to get Santana back, and they were all smiling happily, waiting for Britt to speak. Brittany smiled, but it didn't totally meet her eyes.

"Hi guys. I missed everyone while I was in New York." Immediately Marley and Sam asked Britt how it went. Brittany sighed, deciding that she wasn't going to be able to handle all of them over the course of the day if she didn't tell them now, and quickly shot into the whole story of her weekend, of her discovery of Santana with a new Actual girlfriend, and how Santana was now on tour with said new girlfriend, but how Santana said that she wasn't actually choosing either of them right now. All of the glee clubbers stood with their mouths wide open at Brittany's story. Before any of them could question her, Brittany fled to her locker and then immediately to her locker.

"Wow… I can't believe Santana actually didn't choose Brittany right off the bat…" Tina whispered out. Everyone nodded, and then Artie had an idea.

"Didn't Brittany mention that they were going to have a camera man on tour?" Everyone nodded, as the ideas finally pinged in their heads. Brittany spent the day evading all of the glee kids, not wanting to be on the receiving ends of their sad looks. She wasn't sad, she was super excited for San, and Ren, that they'd gotten this chance.

It was when they were all were in glee that Brittany couldn't avoid her friends anymore. Brittany was staring at her phone, hoping for a text from San, when Artie's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Brittany? I was able to find the YouTube channel that Santana's cameraman is using to post their videos. There's already one video up. Do you wanna see it?" Brittany's eyes widened, along with the rest of the glee club, and everyone rushed to circle up around Artie's small laptop screen. When everyone was situated and able to view the screen Artie clicked play, and immediately Santana and Ren's faces appeared. They were obviously in a hotel room, and the video display said that this video had been posted about an hour ago.

"Greetings Beautiful People." Ren grinned at the camera and Santana rolled her eyes, pushing the taller girl off the bed and onto the floor. Ren laughed and remained on the floor beneath Santana. "I'm Ren, and this is Santana, and we are hopefully not going to get booed off stage tonight." Santana chuckled and flipped her hair.

"There's no way I'M getting booed. I'm flawless. Not so sure about you, Tegan." Ren laughed sarcastically, Santana hadn't seen the taller girl reaching behind her back to grab onto the blanket. With one hard pull Ren pulled the blanket, and Santana, off the bed and into a heap on the floor. Santana sat stunned for a second, before pouncing on Ren, trying to pin her to the ground. The camera quickly flipped itself around to a dude with shaggy brown hair and thick glasses. He smiled goofily, shaking his head.

"Well, so much for a sophisticated interview, please don't hit dislike because of the two losers behind me." The camera went dark as outraged shouts could be heard from behind the camera guy, and then the picture came back. Ren was holding the camera out in front of herself, laughing.

"Hope this was a good intro video! Make sure to watch our video tonight of our show!" Before Ren could finish, Santana had jumped on her back, coming into the screen.

"Peace out, peasants!" Santana shouted before the video ended. The glee club all looked at each other, and the same thought ran through all their heads. That was the strangest they'd ever seen Santana act. And, that Brittany sure had a run for her money in comparison to the older girl.

That night, Brittany stayed up late to see the video as soon as it posted. It was almost 1am in Lima when it finally went up and Britt was positive she was one of the first to view it. She was thankful the cameraman seemed to know what he was doing, and that the crowd wasn't so big that she couldn't hear the performance. Brittany watched as the duo performed two popular songs that they'd put their own twist on, until Ren came out from behind her make-shift booth.

"Alright, well, we are going to keep things going, and play one of our Own songs." Santana nodded and smiled, standing next to Ren. The height difference was evident, and Brittany wished she could be at every one of the girl's shows. Even though it was the first one, their show was already awesome. They'd done a really cool light and effect show the entire time, and Britt wished she could experience it firsthand.

"We are so glad that we got a chance to play here tonight, and we actually wrote this song about 3 hours ago. Enjoy." Santana smiled as she turned towards Ren, who nodded and went back to her booth.

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine_

_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_

_It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy, _

_Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, _

_get-get-gettin' rowdy._

_Feeling like I'm a high schooler,_

_Sipping on a warm wine cooler._

_Hot 'cause the party don't stop,_

_I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters._

_We been keepin' it PG,_

_But I wanna get a little frisky_

_Come gimme some of it,_

_yum like a lollipop,_

_Let me set you free. _

Brittany watched as Santana danced around her screen, a huge smile on her face_. San always looks so happy when she performs, _Britt thought to herself as Ren's voice came through her headphones.

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like,**_

_**And you're looking just like my type,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.**_

_**Now don't even try to deny,**_

_**We're both going home satisfied,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight.**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.**_

**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar. **

**Steal some bubblegum from the corner meximart.**

**Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark,**

**Causing trouble in the dark, **

**tr-tr-trouble in the dark. **

_Feeling like a sabertooth tiger,_

_Sipping on a warm Budweiser_

_Touch me and gimme that rush,_

_Better pack a toothbrush,_

_gonna pull an all-nighter._

**We been keepin' it Kosher,**

**But I wanna get it on fo' sure.**

**Come gimme some of that,**

**yum like a lollipop,**

**Baby, don't be scared. **

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like,**_

_**And you're looking just like my type,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight.**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.**_

_**Now don't even try to deny,**_

_**We're both going home satisfied,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. **_

_I don't wanna go to sleep,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_I wanna just screw around._

_I don't wanna think about,_

_What's gonna be after this,_

_I wanna just live right now_

Brittany felt like San's eyes were boring into her as she stood center stage, singing her heart out. What _I wouldn't give to be there with you through this journey…_Brittany thought as the song continued.

_I don't wanna go to sleep,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_I wanna just screw around._

_I don't wanna think about,_

_What's gonna be after this,_

_I wanna just live right now. _

_C'mon! _

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like,**_

_**And you're looking just like my type,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.**_

_**Now don't even try to deny,**_

_**We're both going home satisfied,**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.**_

The song ended and the crowd in the smoky bar cheered and Ren and Santana bowed. They finished their show with the song Ren performed the other night and then the video cut to Santana and Ren back in their hotel room.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, and don't forget to subscribe below!" Ren smiled and Santana waved and winked. Brittany was kind of shocked that neither of them seemed to have flirted or really touched each other in either video.

That night, Brittany wrote her first e-mail to Santana.

_**Dear Santana,**_

_**That was Amazing! You and Ren are awesome. I can't wait to see your next show. Maybe I'll get to see you guys live again? You looked absolutely beautiful on stage, Santi. **_

_**San…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I realized that I hadn't really apologized for not telling you about Sam, and for choosing Sam over you…I was just scared San. You left Me…And I know you didn't really want too, but you still did and it hurt… I'm sorry I hurt you, with Sam, with Artie, with everyone. I know I still have a lot to make up for, but I hope you give me a chance to make up for it.**_

_**I love you, Santana.**_

_**xOxO **_

_**Brittany**_

* * *

That was the first of many e-mails that went unanswered from Brittany to Santana. But, like clockwork, every Friday night, whether she had a show or not, Santana called Brittany and told her all about her week and about everything that was going on. Brittany would tell San about her week and how the glee club was doing.

The weeks passed. New Directions won Regionals, gaining themselves a ticket to Nationals in New York City again, and graduation was on the horizon for the seniors. But, the closest thing coming up was… Prom.

This year, with Blaine as Senior Class President, he made sure that anyone who wanted to use gel, would be able to, which just caused Brittany to giggle. Sam had asked Brittany to go with him, as friends, but Brittany didn't want to give the big mouthed blonde boy the wrong impression and just informed him that she'd see him there. It was the night of prom, and Mr. Schue still hadn't given the kids a proper set list. He'd been weird and secretive every time someone brought Prom up, but they all figured it was just Schuester being Schuester. Finally, the leader of New Directions gave out a line up. Only Tina noticed that the last few minutes of prom didn't have slots filled, but she didn't mention it because Schue shot her a dirty look.

When Brittany arrived she immediately was a little sad. Her last prom had been one of the best nights of her life. But now…she didn't even have a date, it was almost like junior year all over again. But, at least she didn't have to watch Santana dance with Karofsky and pretend to be in love with him. Brittany was wearing a light blue cocktail dress, and a black top hat this year. She had her long blonde hair down her back, and the top hat was tilted back. Brittany danced with her friends and tried to get into the dance, but her heart was miles away. Until a certain tall blonde-brunette took the stage. Tina stared open mouth as the tall girl walked up to her and took the microphone from her. Ren smiled, her bowler hat slightly askew. Ren whispered something to Tina, and then turned to the crowd, who immediately let out a roar. Santana and Ren had become an internet sensation over the past few months, and everyone at McKinley loved to say how They knew Santana Lopez.

"Hello McKinley High! How is everyone doing tonight?!" Ren shouted out as the gym rang out with excited cries. "That's awesome! Well, I noticed how there hasn't been a slow dance yet, so, I'd like to kind of bring the tempo down a bit. I'm sure a few of you will recognize this song from the radio, and I hope you like it." While she was speaking, the band guys had rolled the keyboard towards Ren, and she smiled at them before putting the mike on the stand. Carefully, Ren stroked the keys as she started her song. Brittany was staring at the tall girl when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Brittany spun around, her eyes bright and then her smile dropping. Sam smiled sadly, and extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, Britt?" Brittany sighed, and then wordlessly, took the boys hand allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor as Ren's smooth voice rang out all around them.

**I remember the night we first met **

**We were so young, I can't forget **

**How you kissed my face, whoa **

**And you took me home, whoa**

**I remember the life years ago**

**The air mattress on the floor**

**That was before, whoa**

**A Life took control**

**Oh, how we lost our minds**

**When we fell in love that night**

**I never thought that I**

**Would ever leave your side**

**Oh, how we lost our minds**

**When we fell in love that night**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**When I was lost, I found you**

**When I was broke, you bought me shoes**

**You were my first, whoa**

**And dammit this hurts, whoa**

**Now you've got a girl, someone new**

**And I can't pretend to just be cool**

**I can't be your friend, whoa**

**So this is the end**

**Oh, how we lost our minds**

**When we fell in love that night**

**I never thought that I**

**Would ever leave your side**

**Oh, how we lost our minds(we lost our mind)**

**When we fell in love that night**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**(nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) **

**(nah nah nah nah nah nah nah)**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**Our last goodbye**

**Oh, how we lost our minds**

**When we fell in love that night**

**I never thought that I **

**Would ever leave your side**

**Oh, how we lost our minds (we lost our minds)**

**When we fell in love that night (in love that night)**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**Our last goodbye**

**(Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) **

**(nah nah nah nah nah nah nah)**

**Promise me you won't cry**

**This is our last goodbye**

**Our last goodbye**

Brittany stared up at the stage as Ren wiped a tear from her eye.

"That song goes out to a person who taught me how to love when I thought love was something to be afraid of. Now, here to crank it back up again, Miss Santana Lopez!" Ren jumped off stage as Santana sauntered on, in a very familiar outfit. While Ren was on stage, Tina had helped San rummage through the glee costumes to find her dress from Junior year. Santana swaggered across the small stage like she owned it and began dancing along to the familiar beat as Ren reached Brittany, and Tina and Unique joined her on stage.

"Excuse me, Big Lips McGee, Brittany, may I have the pleasure of the dance?" Ren bowed deeply, and Brittany's eyes widened before nodding shyly. Ren smiled and took Brittany by the hand, pulling her away from Sam and into her arms. "I watched the video Santana had of you and Chang doing this dance, think you've still got it?" Ren whispered into the slightly shorter blondes ear. Britt's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smirk.

"If you think you can keep up."

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself _

_And I look across the water _

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing _

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

As they got to the swing section, Brittany was amazed. Ren was even better than Mike with this choreography, and was swinging Britt around like she weighed nothing. Quickly people made a space for the two in the middle of the dance floor and Santana smiled while she watched her two favorite people dance like there was no one else in the room. For a second, Brittany and Santana locked eyes, and Santana winked. Brittany felt a huge smile overcome her face as Ren pulled her into the next complicated move.

_Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie, Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Did you have to go to jail?_

_Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan_

_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you_

_Now, are you shopping anywhere_

_Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine_

_That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

As Ren pulled Brittany close she smiled brightly, and Brittany felt her heart skip a beat slightly. She could see how Santana could've been so conflicted. Ren wasn't even talking and Brittany could feel herself wanting to succumb to the older girl's charms. Ren just smiled down at the beautiful blonde in her arms. She liked Brittany, and if the circumstances had been different… She definitely would've asked this beautiful blonde out for coffee and dancing.

_Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie, Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie, Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie, Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie, Valerie_**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Valerie_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie_

As the song came to an end everyone in the gym clapped, for Santana on stage, and for Brittany and Ren and their dance skills. Santana waved to the crowd before disappearing off stage, and Ren wrapped Brittany in a hug.

"Thanks for the dance, Britt. You look beautiful tonight." Ren pecked the blonde on the cheek and released her. Brittany blushed slightly as the tall girl disappeared into the crowd, and back up onto the stage. "Thank you McKinley for letting us crash your party! New Directions, Good luck at Nationals and we hope to see you at our last show!" Ren left the stage to the sounds of a cheering audience and felt a warmth deep in her belly. When she got outside to the van she smiled at Santana, who threw her arms around her neck. Ren laughed and spun the petite Latina around before setting her back down.

"That was awesome, Ren! Do you think Britt knows?" Ren laughed and adjusted her bowler before looking down at Santana.

"I'm not sure what she knows, love, but I think you sent a message to her." Before Brittany could get outside to see Santana, Ren had loaded up the van and was ready to go. Joey, the camera guy, had already taken off after Santana's song had ended. As Brittany was running out, she spotted Santana next to her car.

"Santana…" Brittany breathed out as she saw the Latina, in real life up close, for the first time in months. There was a gleam in Santana's eyes that she'd only seen a few times, but now seemed to be a permanent fixture. Britt had seen it in the videos, and was awed as she saw it now. The two stared at each other for a moment before Brittany took a few steps forward.

Santana pushed herself off the car and walked forward. She was still in her Valerie dress, but right now she couldn't take her eyes off Brittany and how beautiful she looked. She'd missed her so much. Santana reached out to hug the taller girl, but was quickly stopped by Brittany's palm connecting with her face.

"Shit! What the fuck, Britt?!" Santana shouted as she cupped her wounded cheek. Brittany smiled fondly, and rubbed the Latina's cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you, Santi. And that was for leaving after we had sweet lady kisses and all you left was a damn note. And, you never responded to my e-mails." Santana melted into the taller girls arms and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry I never wrote you back…I just wasn't sure what to say. They were always the highlight of my day when I got them. Thank you for being so supportive this entire time." Brittany smiled as she pulled away.

"May I see the tattoo?" Brittany requested. Santana nodded. She knew Brittany had watched the video of when she was in Florida and Ren convinced her to get her first tattoo. San turned around and lifted her hair so Brittany could see the beautiful Spanish roses that Santana had tattooed there. The artist had done a phenomenal job and Brittany gently ran her fingers across the ink, making Santana shiver. "It's beautiful Santana." San smiled and turned around to face Brittany.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself tonight." Brittany giggled and Santana let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She'd hoped Brittany wouldn't notice the initials hidden in the roses. A capital B and a capital R, that not even Ren knew was there.

"So…what are you guys doing tonight?" Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled softly.

"Heading back to New York…Take a few days off before the last show." Brittany's eyes widened as she realized that Santana was leaving tonight. Before she could say anything, Ren drove up and leaned out the driver side window.

"Sorry, Britt. We gotta get going now…" Ren looked sad at having to leave the blonde behind, but she knew Santana wasn't ready to have the discussion she needed to have with Brittany. Santana had a big talk coming up with the blonde, but she wanted it on Her terms, not in the parking lot of McKinley.

"I'm sorry, B. Gotta run. I'll see you next week though! I promise, we'll talk then." Santana leaned up and pecked Brittany on the cheek Ren hadn't kissed and hopped in the van. Brittany watched as the pair drove away, both of them waving out the window at her. She felt an odd sense of loss. Not just because Santana was on a speeding ride away from her, but because both of the girls were on their way away from her. One day…I'll get to go with them…Britt thought soundlessly as she got in her car to drive home, and watch the latest video that would be uploaded to the Siren YouTube channel. She could understand why they'd chosen Siren as their group name now. Because when those two girls sang…They could draw anyone in.

* * *

AN: well, sorry it's been so long guys. Hard to type with a brace on, and I was a bit stuck here. Sorry if it seemed fast, but that's just how I see this story going. Fast fast fast until the end. (:

Glee belongs to RIB and the first two songs are ke$ha, and the third one is Amy Winehouse (r.i.p.)

All errors and stuff are mine, and I'm currently running on four French vanilla lattes :D

Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee!

~Noah


End file.
